Son of Neptune
by hag123
Summary: Gaea is getting stronger, and Roman and Greek demigods must combine forces to stop her. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. This is true for all chapters, so I won't rewrite it at the beginning of each chapter. **

The Heroes of Olympus - The Son of Neptune

Chapter 1: Percy

Percy Jackson woke up in a forest cloaked in mist. He sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Then he realized that he didn't even know _who_ he was. All he remembered was his first name, Percy. His age and his past life, though, were all gone. It was infuriating. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing an orange tee-shirt that looked like it once had black letters on it, but were now scratched off. Also there was a necklace with four clay beads on it. Percy wondered where he got them.

The boy decided to look around and see if maybe he remembered this place, but it was impossible to see anything through the fog and mist. Eventually he came to a clearing in the forest, where he climbed a tree to see if there was anything other than trees here. In the distance, Percy saw the Golden Gate Bridge. Then he heard voices shouting in the distance.

"Where's the monster?" one person yelled. It seemed to be the voice of a girl.

Percy climbed down from his tree, wondering what the girl meant by "monster."

"It went this way, I think!" another voice. A guy this time.

The voices started getting closer. Percy was just going to have to ask these people, no matter how crazy they were, where he was and what was going on.

Four people emerged from the trees, two guys and two girls. They were wearing Roman-style armor, and they carried swords, spears, and shields. They stopped dead when they saw Percy.

"Who the hell are you?" one guy asked.

"Honestly, I don't remember." Percy replied. "I just woke up here and I think I have amnesia or something, cause all I remember is my first name, Percy."

One of the girls inspected him closely, as if trying to detect if he was lying or not. She had curly blonde hair and stormy-gray eyes. She looked very familiar to Percy, as if he knew someone who looked like her.

"Come on Reyna, you can't seriously be thinking he's telling the truth, can you?" one of the guys asked.

"Lupa can decide that. He's obviously a demigod, so we can't just leave him here." Reyna, the girl will blonde hair and grey eyes said.

"So, you don't even know where you're from?" asked the other girl as they started walking.

"Like I said, I don't remember anything. I'd tell you if I did." Percy replied.

"Ok fine. I believe you. I'm not as vicious as Mark, here, son of Mars, who attacks people without reason unless Reyna tells him not too." she replied.

"Dakota!" Mark exclaimed indignantly. "At least I can do something other than grow flowers and dance around in the fields all day!" He was a big, muscly kind of guy, with eyes that seemed dangerous, but his attitude, so far, was alright.

Dakota raised her eyebrows. "I do not!" In case you didn't notice, I beat your cabin mate in a sword fight last Saturday!" she yelled, her auburn hair glistening in the setting sun, and her blue eyes sparkling with anger.

Sword fight? Percy thought. And who was Mars? What kind of place are they taking me too?

"We're here." Reyna pushed aside a clump of bushes, and what Percy saw amazed him. There was a stadium, but it looked a bit like the Colosseum, which was sort of strange. There was a fields with a bunch of targets, where kids where shooting bows and arrows at the targets. Even from this distance, Percy could tell that all of the arrows always hit the bull's eye. There was a huge pavilion, with columns supporting the ceiling, but there were no walls. Next to the pavilion, there was a big, four story house, which looked out of place next to the roman stadium/amphitheater and the pavilion. Also, down the hill on their right, there were twelve HUGE cabins, lined up in two rows.

"What- what is this place?" Percy asked in aw.

"Legion Camp." Percy looked at the other guy, who had come with Reyna, Dakota, and Mark. "I'm Bobby." he said, stretching out his hand. "Son of Vulcan."

Son of Vulcan? Who was Vulcan? The name Hephaestus popped into Percy's mind. Suddenly and image came into Percy's head of a guy in Greek armor. He was surrounded by weird creatures, and the guy was looking straight at Percy. Then he raised his hand to his watch, and that was the end of the memory.

Percy took Bobby's hand and shook it. This guy looked disturbingly like the guy Percy had just seen in his memory.

Reyna led the group down the hill towards a cave behind the house that Percy hadn't noticed before. At the entrance, she stopped and said, "I think only one of us should go with Percy. You all know Lupa doesn't like big crowds in her cave." Everybody else grumbled, but Percy could tell they knew better than to question Reyna. He had already decided that Reyna must be the leader.

"Well, Percy, I hope Lupa likes you." And with that, Reyna led him into the cave.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is six months later, aka six months after Percy disappeared and Jason came to Camp Half-Blood**

Chapter 2: Annabeth

Annabeth Chase sat on a big rock at the edge of the ocean, staring out into the sea. It was calm, perfect, beautiful. Percy would like that. Annabeth hadn't seen Percy for almost six months, and suddenly she didn't want to. What if he had a girlfriend? What if he didn't remember her? Annabeth didn't know which was worse. The Argo II was almost finished, they would be departing for the Roman camp in a week. Jason knew that it was somewhere in San Francisco, but unfortunately, not the exact location. Annabeth sat thinking about this when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Annabeth! We need you over here!" It was Leo, son of Hephaestus.

Annabeth sighed and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"Chiron called a meeting to discuss what we're going to do when we get to the Roman camp." Leo replied.

"All right, I'm coming," Annabeth replied.

"All right, so we know that the Roman Camp is somewhere in San Francisco." Chiron said, looking up at all the head counselors at the table.

"Hopefully, I'll recognize the location on sight. I'm pretty sure I will." Jason said. Hera had switched Jason and Percy so that the two camps could learn of each other's existence. This was so they could stop Gaea from rising and overthrowing the gods. Annabeth, however, was still bitter at Hera for taking away her boyfriend. At least now she had someone to lay the blame on.

"Yes well, you'd better, otherwise it would have been pointless to build the Argo II and come all the way there for nothing." Leo muttered.

"Hey, I'm doing my best!" Jason protested.

"Dude, it was a joke. I can't wait to sail this baby myself!" Leo cried happily.

"Anyways, I suggest parking the Argo II somewhere outside the camp, and come in on foot. That way you'll look like less of a threat." Chiron said.

"We should probably explained to Lupa what's going on, if she doesn't already know." Piper said.

"Annabeth, any comments?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth shook her head. She was too bust thinking about all of the possibilities of how Percy could react when she finally saw him again.

"Wow, the battle strategist and planner of all quests has nothing to say." Clarisse, daughter of Ares, god of war, spoke out.

Annabeth shot Clarisse an annoyed look, telling her that this wasn't the time. Clarisse had been acting a little nicer than usual lately, ever since the Titan War last summer, but she could still be pretty annoying or mean when she wanted to be. Right now, Clarisse was really bothering Annabeth.

"Shut up," Annabeth grumbled, "or I _will_ fight you." Even Clarisse knew that Annabeth could take her down, she was the number one fighter in the camp right now. After all, Annabeth _was_ the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

The meeting went on with mostly Jason, Piper, and Leo talking, discussing how they would approach the camp. Obviously, the Roman campers wouldn't hurt Jason, but they would definitely be suspicious of other demigods.

In the end the plan was: dock the ship in the trees somewhere, where mortals nor demigods could see it (it was a flying ship). Find the camp, go in, find Percy, and go straight to Lupa to explain about Gaea's threat and how and why Hera switched Percy and Jason. They would also have to find the other two demigods that where the seven of the prophecy. Then they would sail back to Camp Half-Blood, pick up some supplies if needed, and sail to Greece.

As Annabeth was walking back to the cabin after the meeting, Jason caught up with her.

"Hey, Annabeth, I know you're worried. We'll find him, I know we will." Jason looked like he really mean it.

Annabeth put on a weak smile. "Thanks, Jason. I'm sure your friends will be glad to see you too."

Then Annabeth ran to her cabin, lay down on her bed, and silently, began to sob.

*****Note: Until I say at the beginning of another chapter, the people at the Roman camp are in the time when Jason first appeared on that bus, and when Percy first disappeared. **

**When its Annabeth's POV, though, its been six months since Jason arrived at Camp Half-Blood. **

**plz comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx for reading! Enjoy**

**I don't own PJO or HoO (none of the chapters)**

Chapter 3: Reyna

Lupa was curled up in a corner of her cave. She wasn't asleep, but rather watching them intently as they came into the cave, as if she had been expecting them.

"Lupa." Reyna bowed to the old she-wolf, and Percy followed her example. "We found this demigod in the woods, and he says he doesn't remember anything other than that his first name is Percy."

Lupa stared at Percy. Her eyes narrowed when she saw his orange tee-shirt.

"Reyna," Lupa said, still staring at Percy, "can I talk to him alone for a few minutes? You may wait outside."

"But-" Reyna began, then stopped herself. It was not a good habit to question Lupa. "Yes, Lupa." Reyna bowed, then backed out of the cave.

What could Lupa possibly be talking to Percy about? She didn't usually take a liking to new campers. Maybe she was questioning him about his memory loss? But then the way she had reacted when she saw his orange tee-shirt... The shirt looked like it had once had black letters on it. Why would Lupa care? It was just a shirt, after all. Wasn't it?

Reyna was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear Lupa call her back into the cave.

Reyna stumbled in, (of course) embarrassing herself in front of the new camper. "Yes Lupa?" she asked, breathing hard.

"I'd like you to give Percy a tour of the camp. After that, take him to the Mercury cabin, put him in the fifth legion until he can prove himself worthy tonight at the campfire. Hopefully, that is also when he will get claimed." Lupa was still staring at Percy, who looked uncomfotable. Reyna couldn't blame him. It would be weird to have a wolf staring at you, especially if you are new and have no idea what's going on.

"Of course, Lupa." Reyna said, bowing her way out of the cave. Percy followed her.

Once they where out of the cave, he asked Reyna, "So, what is this place, exactly?" Reyna could tell that he didn't want to talk about his conversation with Lupa, so she decided to question him later.

"Legion Camp. Have you ever heard of the Roman gods? Well they're real. And we are their children. Half human, half god." Reyna rambled it off. She had given this tour so many times, and it was talking away her practice time.

Percy stared at the cabins. "I- I feel like I've heard that before, like I already know that." He looked at Reyna and said, "Is that weird?"

Reyna shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you've read about them at some point and so now that it's real its not as big of a surprise." She didn't voice what she was really thinking, that maybe this Percy knew that he was a demigod before he got amnesia. But then, how had he survived in the mortal world? He was about seventeen, and monsters would have been swarming him. No, maybe he was just a child of one of the minor gods, then he wouldn't have as strong an aura.

"Anyways, the camp is split up into five legions. I'm in the first legion, and I'm second in command next to Jason, son of Jupiter. He's- he's been missing for three days now." Her voice broke. Jason had gone missing, and no one had heard from him since. Lupa wouldn't even let them go out and find Jason. There had never been anything serious going on between her and Jason, but she did like him, a lot, and she was pretty sure that he liked her too. Reyna cleared the thought out of her head. She didn't want to show Percy any weaknesses.

"Each god has their own cabin, and each cabin is split up into five sections, or legions. The legion you are in depends on how good you are at sword fighting, or whatever weapon you want to use. Tomorrow night, we'll find out how good you are. You can work your way up to the first legion, but no one ever starts in the first or second legions. If you're lucky, you might into the third legion on your first try. But without any training, its unlikely."

Percy listened intently as Reyna led him around the camp, showing him the colosseum, which was their sword-fighting arena and amphitheater, the archery range, and the cabins. For some reason, Percy seemed to get a little frustrated when he found out the children of the minor gods don't get into the first or second legions, and there are no separate cabins for them. Reyna didn't know where the outburst came from, but it only increased her suspicion that Percy had known life as a demigod before he got to Camp Legion.

"Hey Reys!" someone yelled. Reyna smiled to herself. She turned to see Hazel, daughter of Apollo, running towards her.

"Dakota told me about the newcomer. Hey I'm Hazel, daughter of Apollo. You must be Percy. Do you know your godly parent? How have you survived all these years without monsters killing you? Oh wait, Dakota told me you had amnesia. So what's up?" Hazel burst all this out very quickly. Reyna was laughing at Percy's expression so hard her stomach hurt. His expression was priceless, staring at her, not catching a word that Hazel said, with his mouth wide open. Priceless. This was one of the many things she liked about Hazel. She was very talkative and always very hyper. She also knew how to keep a positive attitude.

"Per- Percy, meet - meet Hazel. Ha- Hazel this is Per- Percy." Reyna was still laughing.

"Hi!" Hazel sure was very shocking when you first met her.

"Um, hi." Wow. Typical boring Percy.

That's when they heard a horn blow. "Dinner time!" said Hazel, and led the way to the pavilion.

"Well she's... interesting." Percy mumbled. Reyna laughed. All the new campers reactions when they met Hazel, well, boy were they surprised. Reyna just loved it.

**Hope you liked it! Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Son of Neptune chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Percy

Percy had just met Hazel, daughter of Apollo. Boy, was she hyper. He didn't know if it was the ADHD, or that was just her personality. Probably both combined. Hmmm... dangerous combination.

"Where do I sit?" Percy asked Reyna.

"With the Mercury kids, of course." she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um.. ok." There were many round, circular tables. The Mercury cabin had two tables, one for actual Mercury kids, and one for kids of the minor gods. Well, at least they got their own table.

Reyna drifted over to the Athena, no, not Athena, _Minerva_ table to sit with her siblings. They all had blond hair and grey eyes. Percy tried to remember where he had seen someone like that before. As he thought about it, Percy realized that the person he was trying to remember was obviously a daughter of Athena. If that was true, then had he already known that he, himself, was a half-blood?

Percy couldn't ponder this much longer, because just then everybody stood up and scraped a part of their meal into the flames, as a burnt offering to the gods. Percy had another sudden flashback. He remembered doing this before, but it was a different place, and he had sent up a silent prayer: _Whoever you are, tell me. Please._ So, if this memory was true, and he wasn't just hallucinating (which was very possible), then he had already known that he was a demigod.

"Hey, so how'd you survive these past few years?" a boy at Percy's table asked. "I mean you're old enough for monsters to have started attacking you ages ago."

"Um, well, actually, I don't remember anything from before waking up in the forest. Reyna and some of her friends found me, and took me here." Percy sighed, wishing he could remember.

"Strange." the guy said, but at least he believed him. "I'm Cody," he said, stretching out a hand.

"Percy." Percy answered. The annoying thing was, some other people at the table started turning to listen to their conversation too.

"So you don't even know if its your mom or dad who's the god?" There was a girl sitting across the table from Percy, with upturned eyebrows. Almost everyone at the table had this same feature, and Percy guessed that it was because they were descended from Mercury.

"Nope. I wish I did, though. I just might be more interesting if I remembered something about my past." Percy looked down at the table sadly.

"Well, hope your amnesia passes." the girl said. "I'm Gwendolyn, by the way, but call me Gwen."

Of course, that night, Percy had to have a bad dream. It wasn't a memory, he knew, but something that was happening to someone important. He was at the Grand Canyon. Kids were on a skywalk, filling out worksheets. A school group, Percy guessed. Suddenly the wind picked up. Papers started flying as kids ran for the doors. They slammed shut, leaving four kids and a teacher out on the deck. They tugged at the doors, but it was like someone had locked them from the inside. One of the kids turned into a storm spirit, and after a huge fight, abducted the teacher satyr. He didn't know how, but Percy immediately knew the teacher was a satyr when he took off his shoes and there were hooves instead of feet. The winds calmed down, and a chariot with flying horses (_pegasus_) Percy knew immediately. A blonde with startling gray eyes leaped out of the chariot. Percy immediately knew that this was Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom.

So this was the girl he had been trying to remember. And she was at the Grand Canyon. Percy then heard the guy who had been with Annabeth in the chariot, Butch, say that Annabeth had been looking for a missing camper. Then Jason, the _missing_ Jason from _this_ camp, Percy realized, asked who it was, and Butch said "Her boyfriend. A guy named Percy Jackson."

**Hope you enjoyed! Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Annabeth

Waving good-bye to her fellow campers, Annabeth thought again about how she wouldn't be doing this stupid quest if Hera hadn't stolen her boyfriend. Sure, it was cool to be going to the Roman camp, but she had hoped for some peace after the Titan War. Sometimes she still remembered the pain of being stabbed by that knife, or the terror of almost falling to her death. Both she and Percy had been through a lot, but now, less than a year later, Percy was hurled into another great prophecy. And Annabeth was pretty sure that she was a part of it too. Right now though, there were other things to focus on.

"Thanks Chiron! Thanks Hephaestus cabin! Hope to see you soon!" Annabeth yelled over the sound of the wind in her ears as the boat rose off the ground. Leo and his cabin-mates had been working really hard on this boat for the past six months, and they had gotten it done in an amazingly short amount of time. And it was a flying boat.

"Alright, we've achieved lift-off!" Leo yelled. He was obviously enjoying himself.

"Hey, so how long will it take to reach San-Fran in this thing?" Jason asked Leo.

"Well, it doesn't go as fast as a plane, but probably about two days." Leo responded. "It's faster than any boat would've been able to sail from the East Coast to the West!"

"Well duh, Captain Obvious, we're not sailing all the way down to the Panama Canal, we're flying straight over the U.S." Piper said with a smirk.

"Beauty Queen, do not insult the mad-mad who built this ship, or I _will_ push you off the edge!"

Leo yelled back.

Piper just smiled. Annabeth wished that she had her friends with her, not that Jason, Leo, and Piper weren't entertaining, but it wasn't the same. She remembered her first quest, herself, Percy, and Grover fighting monsters and gods.

"Well, I'm gonna go down to my cabin, just yell if you need me." Annabeth said. No point hanging out up here.

"Yeah, all right. Whatever" Leo said, still loving being able to pilot the boat.

There were about 10 rooms, so everybody got their own. Annabeth went and lay down on her bunk, wondering what monsters they would have to face on their journey. She wondered if there was anything different in Greece, like new or different monsters. They probably spoke Greek. No problem, she knew Greek well.

Eventually, Annabeth got bored sitting in her room, and she couldn't fall asleep, so she decided to go back on deck. Leo was still steering, and Jason and Piper were sitting eating sandwiches for lunch. Annabeth joined them.

"Anything new?" she asked gloomily, knowing the answer.

Jason frowned. "Actually, yes. I already told Leo and Piper, but about an hour ago as we were passing over the Appalachian Mountains, I thought I saw one mountain start to crumble, and another move. I might've just imagined it, though." he said doubtfully.

Annabeth was thinking hard. Mountains don't just crumble, unless there was an earthquake, a really huge earthquake. Poseidon was the Earth-shaker, but why would he cause an earthquake now, out of the blue?

"Did you see any fires or smoke coming up from the surrounding cities?" Annabeth asked.

Jason shook his head. "No," he said. "its strange, as though something just moved the

mountain."

"Gaea?" Piper asked. "I mean, she _is_ the earth, so she'd be able to do that, wouldn't she?"

"Maybe," Annabeth replied. It was a possibility, but not very likely. "Well, if you guys see any more 'unearthly' activity," Annabeth said with a smile, "let me know. Maybe we can figure it out. But don't worry about it right know, hopefully it won't affect us. Leo, where are we now?"

"Right now, we are flying over Iowa." he replied. It was sunset, which meant that they were making good time.

"All, right, well I'm gonna hit the sack." Annabeth said. She was feeling a bit tired and she wanted to clear her mind. Hopefully, no bad dreams tonight.

"Yeah me too." Leo yawned. "I'll set this baby on auto-pilot." he eyed Jason and Piper. "Don't mess around, you two, in any way. Especially with the controls, cause then I'll be really pissed."

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed, her face turning bright red.

Jason's face was a little red too, but he said, "Don't worry, man. We're not going to fall out or anything."

"Yeah, like it matters to you." Leo muttered. Being the son of the lord of the sky, Jason could fly.

Annabeth sighed and walked down to her cabin. The three could argue for hours and not come to a conclusion, and she didn't want to stick around. "Sweet dreams, Annabeth." she told herself as she lay down on her bunk and fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! I will keep updating as often as possible! **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6th chapter! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 6: Reyna

Reyna woke up feeling like she had put her head down on her pillow and woke up the following second. So much for hoping she'd have a good night's rest for once...

Percy caught up with her as she headed to breakfast. "Hey," he said. "I had a dream last night. It was about Jason, and I'm pretty sure its _your_ Jason."

Reyna stopped short. She started questioning Percy about what he looked like, what happened, etc., and from what Percy told her, she realized that it _was_ her Jason. "Come on," Reyna said. "We have to go tell Lupa. Maybe she'll let me go find him now. I mean, we know he's at the Grand Canyon."

"Um, I doubt that. What if those other half-bloods took him somewhere, like-" he stopped talking.

"Like where?" Reyna questioned.

"Nothing," Percy replied, but Reyna could tell he was hiding something, maybe he remembered something.

"If you remembered something, that's good," Reyna pressed. "It means we may be able to find Jason _and_ your friends."

Percy was silent. "All right fine, lets just go to Lupa." Reyna decided.

When they reached her cave, she wasn't there. At breakfast, probably. So she and Percy went to eat a rushed breakfast, then followed Lupa back to her cave. Lupa let them come in and Percy told her about his dream.

When he mentioned the people arriving in a chariot, he said he recognized one of them, and the other said his name at some point. Lupa seemed to get more interested here, but she stayed silent.

As soon as Percy was finished, Reyna burst out "Well now we know where he is, we should issue a quest to go get him!"

"Silence, Reyna, we do not know if Jason is even at the Grand Canyon any longer." Reyna was crushed. She had been so sure that Lupa would allow her a quest. Plus, she missed Jason a lot. A lot, a lot. Maybe her crush was bigger than even she, herself, knew.

"Percy, the people who climbed out of the chariot, what did they look like?" Lupa questioned.

Reyna didn't see how this was important, but Percy answered, "Well, one had blonde hair and gray ey-"

"No, I mean, what where they wearing?" Lupa quickly rephrased her question.

"Um... jeans, and orange tee-shirts, I think." Percy replied, but he exchanged a quick glance with Reyna, telling her that he, too, didn't know why this mattered.

"And, did you, by any chance, see what these shirts said?" Lupa asked.

"Um no, I'm dyslexic, I can't read English very well. I was paying more attention to what they were saying. And they said my name."

Lupa let out a large sigh, the kind you let out when your worst fears are correct. She also seemed to know exactly who these people were, regardless of what their shirts said. "Well, I'm afraid we won't be able to find Jason, Reyna, I'm sorry."

"What? But maybe we could track the chariot, we have fauns that can-"

"No, Reyna, that is my final decision. I have a call to make, so you are excused to your normal activities." Lupa retreated farther into her cave, leaving Reyna and Percy alone.

"What was that all about? Why did she care about what they were wearing?" Percy asked Reyna.

But Reyna was deep in thought. Being the daughter or Minerva, she could usually solve these kinds of problems very easily, but now was much more difficult. Maybe the shirts meant some club that Lupa disliked? Percy had been wearing an orange shirt when he got here, maybe he was a part of it? Reyna just didn't understand why or how a group or mortals could possibly displease Lupa. But were they mortals?

**Thx for reading! Plz review so i can see what ppl like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Thx for telling me how to put the chapters into one story... I didn't even know they were separate. Hopefully it will be easier to navigate now. Thx again to those who reviewed! **

**What will happen to Percy now? Read to find out!**

Chapter 7: Percy

As he left the cave, Percy was deep in thought about Annabeth, who was supposedly his girlfriend. Memories were coming back, he was dancing with her at some military school, she kissed him on the cheek in some volcano, he was sitting with her on a balcony in some hotel in Manhattan and telling her that she was _not_ dying on him. But they were just flashes, not much to hold on to. Then he bumped into Bobby.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" he asked. "Want to go practice some sword fighting?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Percy answered, deciding to just do something to pass the time.

Bobby tried to pick out a good sword for him, but non felt balanced. That's when Percy felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a pen. Percy knew it was special somehow, but what was he supposed to do with it? Write a letter to someone? Percy uncapped the pen, and it grew into a long, double-edge sword.

"Woah," Bobby said, seeing the pen turn into a sword. "Where'd you get that?"

"I'm, I'm not sure." Percy replied, mystified. The sword felt perfectly balanced in his hands. _Anaklusmos,_ Percy thought. Riptide. Percy decided not to hurt his own brain trying to figure out where he got the sword, and so he pointed it towards Bobby and said, "Let's fight."

As Percy fought, old techniques and moves came back to him. It came naturally, and he soon had Bobby's sword on the floor and his own pointed at Bobby's chest.

"What- what style is that?" Bobby asked as Percy lowered his sword.

"Same answer as always, I don't know. Your style is strange to me too, though." Percy replied. Where could he have learned sword play?

"Well, you're good. I think you'll have a pretty good chance tonight when proving your worth." When Percy looked a bit confused, he added, "You know, so they know which legion to put you in?"

"Oh, right." Percy touched the cap to his sword, and it shrank back into a pen. Bobby watched, and Percy could tell he was thinking hard, also trying to figure out why Percy had that sword.

"That's the lunch bell, we should go." Bobby said after another round of fighting with the same results.

At lunch, something caught Lupa's eye. She was staring at him with an intense expression on her face, thinking hard. As soon as she saw he was looking at her, she looked away, but that thoughtful expression stayed on her face.

After lunch, Hazel took Percy to the archery range, but they soon found out he wasn't very good. In fact, he was terrible. Percy knew that this wasn't new, somehow he new that he had always been bad at archery. Oh well.

Hazel wasn't too disappointed. At least they knew that Percy wasn't a son of Apollo, and Artemis (or Diana here, Percy thought) didn't have any children, so that left most of the other gods. Great.

Then, before they knew it, it was time for dinner. Percy didn't eat much, even though Cody and Gwen, who he figured were the leaders of the cabin, kept telling him that he would need his strength for the proving your worth thing.

"Percy Jackson, please come forth!" Lupa howled. Everyone had gathered in the amphitheater, and were sitting around the edges waiting for the ritual to begin.

Percy stepped into the middle of the amphitheater a little uneasily. In the back of his mind, he knew that he couldn't be hurt, but where that impossible thought came from he didn't know.

"Percy Jackson, you will fight three monsters and then a camper will challenge you. Depending on how well you do, we will assign you to a legion." Lupa continued. "Begin!"

The crowd roared. Percy lifted his sword as a hellhound leaped from the gates straight at him. He dodged and rolled, coming up next to the hound. Percy tried to roll and stab it in its stomach, but the hellhound was smarter than he expected. It grabbed his legs, but Percy hit it on the nose with the hilt of his sword, then, before it could recover, stabbed Riptide hilt deep into the hellhound's flank. The hellhound disintegrated.

Percy looked up at Lupa, who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "What's next?" he called. He was confident, and fighting the hellhound had brought back even more old skills that he knew before he lost his memory.

"Scythian Dracaenae!" Lupa holwed, and Percy turned to see a woman with twin serpent tails for legs, holding a spear. She hissed, "Die!" and lunged at Percy. Percy sidestepped, but the Dracaenae was smarter than the hellhound. She had anticipated it, and she turned quickly and hit Percy in the chest with the butt of her spear. He fell down, then rolled out of the way as she stabbed downward. Percy came up behind her, but before he could stab her, she turned and caught her spear on his sword. Percy got his sword out of her grip and disarmed her by twisting the spear shaft with the flat of his sword. Then he stabbed her in the chest, and she disintegrated.

Again, the crowd roared. Everybody was yelling to each other, trying to guess what the next monster would be. "And now!" Lupa yelled, "we bring out our baby Cyclops!" The crowd roared, but some voices seemed a little nervous. Percy immediately had a bad feeling about this, like he shouldn't be killing a Cyclops. The Cyclops lumbered out, his single eye red and swollen. He didn't have any weapons or armor, like the Dracaenae had had, but Percy knew that if he got stuck under that fist, that was the end.

Percy's sword suddenly felt heavy in his hand. His mind screamed that the Cyclops would pound him into Percy dust if he didn't move soon, but his gut told him that killing Cyclops was a hard thing to do for him. Then the Cyclops charged, and Percy had no choice. He deflected the Cyclops's fist with his sword, giving him a good cut, but the monster didn't disintegrate. It went on and on, with Percy slashing and rolling and trying to stab a weak point on the monster, like his stomach, but the Cyclops kept lumbering after him. One time, the Cyclops hit Percy in the arm with a force that should've taken Percy's arm off, but Percy only fell down. The crowd was holding its breath in anticipation.

Suddenly a voice said in Percy's head, _Water. I need water_. He felt a tugging sensation in his gut, and suddenly water came rushing in through the gate the Cyclops had come in from, drenching the whole audience and knocking the Cyclops half-unconscious. Percy ran in and stabbed the Cyclops, watching with a guilty feeling as it turned to dust. The water receded, and Percy was the only one left dry.

"Well," Lupa said. "I think we know who your godly parent is. Welcome to Legion Camp, Percy Jackson, son of the Earthshaker and son of the Sea God. Welcome, Percy Jackson, son of Neptune."


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, thx to those who reviewed! What do you think the camp will think of percy now? Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Reyna

The crowd stared at Percy Jackson, still standing uncomfortably in the middle of the arena. _Neptune_, a son of _Neptune_ how could this happen? The Big Three had sworn not to have any more children after World War 2. Jason had been born, but now Neptune had broken the oath too? Lupa would probably have something to say about this.

"You are dismissed!" Lupa called to the audience. There were a few calls of, "but isn't he supposed to fight one of us first?" Lupa repeated her message, more forcefully this time, and everybody quieted down and left the stadium.

Percy came up to Lupa, and Reyna followed. Bobby, Dakota, Hazel, Mark, and, Gwen came with her. Lupa spoke to Percy and said. "So, you do not remember your past life before coming here?" Lupa inquired cooly.

Uh-oh. Lupa could be downright intimidating and scary when she wanted to be, and now was one of those times.

"No- no, ma'am Lupa. I would tell someone if I did. All there was was that dream, and that wasn't a memory, more like somebody was trying to guide me to somebody else." Percy replied, but he looked pretty tense.

"And how would it be," Lupa snarled into Percy's face, "that you have survived on your own all these years? You remember nothing of the- the place I questioned you about, though how you got here is a mystery as well."

Reyna and her friends were watching Lupa and Percy like it was a tennis match. "Lupa," Hazel spoke up, "what if somebody took his memory? I mean, those signs when- when Jason le- left..." she trailed off, but everybody but Percy knew what she was talking about. The morning of Jason's disappearance, their oracle, George, who was a son of Apollo, spoke a prophecy about some seven demigods. Also, Juno had sent a peacock feather to land on the porch of Jason's cabin, and written on it in Latin, it said, _he is in the hands of the foe who cannot be a foe if you are to survive._ What did that mean?

Reyna was roused out of her thoughts when Lupa said softly, "We will speak no more of this. Do not mention it to your cabin mates or anyone else. As for you, Percy, we will decide your legion tomorrow. The campfire for tonight is cancelled." Lupa left for her cave.

Nobody spoke a word as they headed back to their cabins. They spread the word about campfire being cancelled, but nobody said anything else. Percy was moved to the Poseidon cabin. The camp was quiet that night. As Reyna settled in her bunk, her only thoughts were, _Where did he learn to fight like that? Who taught him?_ But mainly, _Where did he come from?_

**Thx for reading! Like usual, plz review! Let me know if that was too short, ill make sure to make future chapters longer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, from Annabeth's POV... enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Annabeth

Annabeth dreamed that she was at the Parthenon in Greece. It was a place that she had always wanted to go, to study the architecture of a real ancient Greek building. Ruins also fascinated her.

It was nighttime, and the place was deserted. Wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves and making it look like one of those cheesy scary movie scenes. Then a 60 foot tall figure stepped out of the shadows. Annabeth assumed she hadn't noticed him before because he was crouching. He looked around nervously, then bent down and seemed to whisper to the ground. Annabeth didn't catch what he said, but she understood that this giant was speaking or praying to Gaea.

The giant stood up. He yelled, "To arms!" and three other giants rose out of the ground around Annabeth. They started trampling down the hill, and when they reached the bottom, the sounds of battle reached Annabeth's ears. There were bright flashes of light, but it was too dark to really figure out what was going on. Then another figure, her size this time, melted out of the shadows next to her. It was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He looked at her and whispered, "Hurry!"

Annabeth woke up panting. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 6:15. Annabeth rubbed her eyes and lay back in bed, thinking about her dream. It was something that was happening, or was going to happen. But from the point of view that Nico had shown her, he had made it look like the giants were the allies, not the enemies. Who were they battling with? The demigods in Greece? Annabeth knew it was only going to get worse. What she had seen was only the beginning.

Slowly, Annabeth got up and went out onto the deck. It was 7:00 by now. To her surprise, Leo was there, steering the ship.

"Have you been up all night?" she asked, startling him a little bit.

"No." he answered "It has autopilot. I just couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, same here. Bad dreams?" Annabeth asked as she looked out at the view. They were thousands of feet up, not quite airplane height, but still pretty high.

Leo shrugged. "Nothing important." Annabeth got the sense it _was_ important, but she didn't question him, not at this hour in the morning.

"Want to go have breakfast?" she asked him.

"Already did." Leo replied. Annabeth got the sense that he wanted to be left alone, so she went down to the kitchen by herself.

Piper was already there, sitting in front of a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "What's up?" Annabeth asked. She was still feeling pretty sleepy.

"This boat." Piper said with a smile. "Otherwise, nothing else."

Annabeth smiled. At least there was some joy left in life. As they were eating, Jason and Leo joined them.

"All right, so we should be at the camp tomorrow around noon." Leo said, knowing that the question was going to get asked.

Annabeth nodded, and her mind filled with doubt about Percy again. She tried not to set her expectations too high, because she knew that she was only going to be let down. But it was hard. If he had a girl-friend, it would be painful for both him and the girl. _Very_ painful.

The day passed without much event. At one point, as they were flying over Nebraska, Annabeth and Piper spotted something large lumbering through the forest. Hopefully nothing they would have to face later. They also saw some Stymphalian birds flying out in the distance. Annabeth winced as she remembered how they had attacked the camp once while they were having chariot races. She made sure Leo steered clear of them.

The next morning, as Annabeth was eating breakfast, she heard screaming coming from the deck. She got out her knife and charged out. Leo, Piper, and Jason, were crouched around hole the size of a huge cannonball with ice around the edges.

"What happened?" Annabeth demanded as Leo tried to melt the ice, as the ice was making the wood around it crack.

"Somebody's launching these at us!" Piper gasped as another one flew over their heads.

"We're going down!" Leo yelled and grabbed the wheel.

Annabeth glanced over the edge and saw a Hyperborean giant- a 30 foot tall giant with bright blue skin and icy gray hair. He was shooting icy cannonball after icy cannonball, thankfully, most of them missed, but one of them skimmed the edge of the ship, causing everyone to fly to one side of the ship.

"What can we do?" Jason yelled.

"Leo, see if you can keep warming up that spot! I'll get the wheel! We have to get out of here!" Annabeth instructed, and she and Leo switched places.

"It's no use!" Leo wailed. "Its like the ice is heat resistant!"

Annabeth glanced back and saw that he was right. The fire in his hands would melt the ice a little, but as soon as it melted enough, it would freeze back up.

"More heat!" Piper yelled.

Annabeth looked forward again as the ship started to tip forward. "Leo!" she yelled.

Leo ran and took the wheel from her. "Hold on!" he yelled. "We're going into a crash landing!" He was aiming for a clearing in the forest. What Annabeth saw made her eyes widen.

"Leo there are people there!" Piper screamed, reading Annabeth's thoughts.

"Too late!" Leo yelled, and the ship landed in a clearing where people in Roman style armor and purple t-shirts were starting to gather.

**Thx for reading! Plx review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy's POV again.. what will happen to him now? Read to find out! thx**

Chapter 10: Percy

Percy woke up the next morning feeling dizzy from the events of the night before. He lay in bed for a while, wondering why Lupa had reacted the way she did when she learned his father was Neptune. But the name Neptune didn't feel right in Percy's mind, Poseidon did.

With nothing else to do, Percy looked clearly around his cabin for the first time. Reyna had put him in the section for the fifth legion. The walls and floor were the color or gray sea rock, and there were little seashells lining the border between the walls and the ceiling. The ceiling was a blue tinted glass that distorted the sunlight so that the place looked like it was under water. Go figure.

Percy slowly headed to breakfast. He had had some more dreams about his past life, but they weren't exactly something he wanted to share with the people here. There was a satyr named Grover, a friendly cyclops named Tyson (Percy now understood why he had felt guilty about killing the cyclops the night before), a girl named Thalia, and a guy named Nico. When he had dreamed about them, he had been in a valley where there were kids with orange tee-shirts doing activities that weren't that different from the ones done here, like sword fighting and archery. Percy knew that if he told anyone, especially Lupa, about this, she would react badly and might even treat him as an enemy, which Percy didn't really want.

As he entered the pavilion, everybody pointed to him and started talking in hushed whispers. Percy sighed and sat down at the Poseidon table. He didn't have much of an appetite. Hazel and Dakota occasionally glanced over at him sympathetically, but everybody else just gossiped.

After breakfast was a meeting of the Praetors (legion leaders) and their second and third in command.

Lupa fixed her dark eyes on Percy. "So, we have come here to decide upon this demigod's status. Which legion would you like to put him in?"

Everybody started talking and yelling at once. Finally Mark, who was second in command in his legion next to Sarah, said, "Will he fight a Praetor first, to make up for yesterday?"

Lupa looked at Mark and said cooly, "Choose your champion."

Finally they settled on Reyna. She was Praetor of the first legion now that Jason was gone, and she was the best fighter in the camp. Some Mercury kids went to announce the fight to the rest of the camp.

The fight started as soon as everyone was assembled in the Colosseum. Percy and Reyna circled each other, swords pointed at each other's chests. Both had armor, but neither had a shield.

Reyna made the first move. She lunged in at Percy's stomach, and he sidestepped, but she whacked him with her sword at she stumbled past anyways. Percy should've started bleeding, but he just stumbled a little, and the crowd gasped. Then the fighters went sword on sword, and both got hit by the other a few times. The strange thing was, even when Reyna hit Percy with force that should've caused him to start bleeding, her blade seemed to bounce right off his skin. All she was managing to do was tire him out a little, but then she was getting tired too. Percy wondered why Reyna couldn't hurt him, but he told himself that he had to keep his mind on the fight. Then, with another burst of energy, Percy had disarmed her and had his sword pointed at her neck.

They were both breathing hard, but other than that, the place was completely silent. Then Lupa said, "Well, we have our winner!"

The audience started shouting as Percy lowered his sword, his head buzzing with thoughts of what had just happened. Why hadn't he been able to get hurt? Why didn't Reyna's blows affect him? Reyna herself was scratched up on her face and arms, and she was staring at Percy, probably also wondering why she hadn't been able to hurt him but he her.

Lupa called Percy and Reyna, along with Hazel, Bobby, and Sarah, a daughter of Mars and Praetor of the third legion, to come with Lupa to her cave.

As soon as they were settled, Lupa turned and hissed at Percy, "How come you cannot be harmed?"

"I- I don't know." Percy stammered back. "I don't remember anything from my past life, so I can't tell you." Percy certainly didn't want to share his dream with Lupa.

Lupa sighed and sat down in front of him, her nose an inch away from Percy's. "Did you, perhaps, bathe in the River Styx?" she asked with narrowed eyes and a very threatening voice.

Everybody else in the cave gasped. Percy started shaking his head that he didn't know, when suddenly a memory sharper than anything came rushing back to him. He remembered the pain and the sensation of drowning, and then suddenly Annabeth pulling him out of the water.

It was Percy's turn to gasp. He nearly fell over, and when he straightened up, Hazel asked nervously, "You remember, don't you?" Percy nodded. Had Annabeth really been there to pull him out of the water, or was that just a vision within a vision?

"I don't suppose you could tell us your mortal point, could you?" snarled Sarah, but Percy shook his head. He remembered the sensation of being in the Styx, but not his mortal point. And if he did remember, Percy decided, he wouldn't tell anyone what it was.

Lupa muttered to herself repeatedly, "I need to make contact, I need to make contact."

"Make contact with who?" Reyna asked.

Lupa looked at Percy and said quietly, "With his people. I think they might have Jason."

**thx for reading, plz review! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**From now on, I'm going to call the second and third in command cabin heads. just a note! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Hazel

"Have Jason", what did Lupa mean "have Jason"? And who were "Percy's people"? There were so many questions jumping around in Hazel's mind as everyone left the cave to go to the meeting, that she didn't even notice that all the other Praetors and cabin heads were already gathered around the table.

"So, what did you guys figure out?" Mark asked as they came in.

"He has bathed in the River Styx." Reyna replied, and everyone around the table gasped. Percy tried to look small, so as not to be noticed, but its kind of hard when everyone's looking at you.

"So, what legion will we put him in?" asked Sam, son of Trivia and Praetor of the fourth legion.

Discussion went around the table, some people thought third, others fourth, but Reyna, Bobby, and a few other people thought first. Hazel thought that Percy should be put in the second legion, it was in between what everyone else was arguing about.

Sarah scowled at her when she suggested this. "But new campers always start out in the fourth or fifth legions. Sometimes third, but never second or first."

"I think we can make an exception for Percy." Reyna replied cooly. "He did beat me in the sword fight today. I may have weakened him more were it not for the curse of Achilles, but he is still a good fighter." Reyna turned to Percy and frowned. "But your style is much different from ours. You don't remember where you learned to fight like that?" Reyna asked.

Percy shook his head. Poor boy. Hazel _hated_ not knowing something, as did most of the people here. She tried to imagine what that would be like with your whole life.

"Well, obviously he knew he was a demigod before he came here," Mark started, but Lupa said softly, "That is not what we are here to discuss. We need to decide what legion to put Jackson in."

There was some more argument, but eventually Percy was put into the second legion. As Hazel headed towards the archery range for some practice, she wondered again where Percy had come from, and why Lupa thought that Jason was with people Percy knew.

When Jason disappeared, there had been that sign: _he is in the hands of the foe who cannot be a foe if you are to survive._ It had definitely been sent by Juno, because it was on a peacock feather, and peacocks were Juno's sacred bird. Did that mean that Percy was an enemy? Lupa _had_ said that she was pretty sure she knew where Jason was, and she hadn't liked Percy ever since she saw that he was wearing that orange t-shirt when he got here. Hazel was distracted during archery practice, and her shots weren't as good as they normally were. She didn't tell any of her cabin mates anything other than that Percy had been put into the second legion, as she was still wondering if Percy's appearance had anything to do with Jason's disappearance. Percy _had_ come to their camp only three days after Jason had disappeared.

"Hazel!" she heard her name shouted as she was heading to dinner after archery practice. She turned and saw Percy running towards her. "Look, um, I've remembered some things, and I don't want to tell Lupa, cause I'm afraid she won't like it, and Reyna can be a little unpredictable. I just feel like I have to tell someone."

"Shoot." Hazel said. This was about to get a lot more interesting. Percy told her that he remembered some people from his past who had also been wearing orange t-shirts, like the ones Lupa hadn't liked.

"Oh, and," Percy continued, as he was finishing telling Hazel about his memories, "One of them was a cyclops, and one of them was a satyr." Hazel got the feeling he was holding something back, but she couldn't think much about that.

Hazel turned her head towards him sharply. "You're friends with a cyclops?" she gaped. How could cyclops be friendly?

"I guess, they were only flashes of people's faces. Maybe he did something for me. What do you think about the satyr?" Percy shrugged.

"What's a satyr?" Hazel asked, confused now.

"I've seen them trotting around here before, the ones with the goat legs and hooves?" Percy looked at her worriedly, as if he thought she hadn't noticed them trotting around all these years.

"Do you mean fau-" Hazel started asking, then stopped herself. "You call the gods by their Greek names, you have a different fighting style from everyone else here, that means you're a Greek demigod!" Hazel was gaping at him again, Percy looked a little nervous.

"I don't think it would be good if everyone else knew..." he muttered.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, that's why Lupa thought you were an enemy! And there must be another group of demigods, but Greek, and that's where you come from! Maybe your orange shirt is a sign of where you come from, like we have purple shirts." Hazel couldn't believe this was happening. And if Percy was a supposed enemy, and Jason was in the hands of the enemy who could not be an enemy... Jason was at the place where Percy had come from! They had been switched, and their memories wiped clean, but by who? Then the answer came knocking in Hazel's head. Juno! Juno had sent the peacock feather about where Jason was. Juno had wanted the two groups to unite, but why? Why not keep them separate? Greeks and Romans were supposed to be enemies, so why would Juno want them to learn about each other? It would only cause more war, and right now, that was the last thing they needed.

Hazel wasn't sure that Percy understood how much she just had, but he understood enough and told her again, "Just please, don't tell anyone. They'll kill me. Greeks and Romans are supposed to enemies, but I don't want to be your enemy."

Hazel nodded. "I think I'm going to skip dinner." she murmured, and headed back towards her cabin to try and process what she had just discovered.

**Well, there you go! Now someone here knows a bit about Percy too! Next chapter will be up soon, read to find out!**

**As usual, plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so this is Percy's last chapter before the Agro II arrives in Camp Legion! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Percy

Percy stood there outside the pavilion for a moment, watching Hazel walk back to her cabin. He hadn't told her about the place he had seen with the sword fighting and archery, but she still seemed to understand a lot about where Percy came from. Well, her dad _was_ the god of prophecy.

Percy ate his dinner wondering how to get back to the place where the people he had remembered were. He understood now why it felt wrong to be here, in the Roman camp. It was because he was a Greek. He had told Hazel not to tell anyone, and hopefully she wouldn't.

After dinner at the campfire, Lupa made the official announcement that Percy was in the second legion. People clapped, but halfheartedly. Apparently they were still shocked that Percy's dad was Neptune.

The fire was dark blue and rising about ten feet into the air. As Percy was staring at it, Dakota came over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said. "Never got a chance to congratulate you on your fighting today. There aren't a lot of people who can take down Reyna. Especially a newcomer. "

Not _newcomer_ exactly, he had been trained. But newcomer to this camp. Percy didn't say that out loud, though. "What legion are you in, again?" Percy covered his awkwardness.

"Third," she replied. "I'm stuck with Mark, and he's not the greatest."

Percy smiled and nodded. Finally, after what seemed like hours of trying to remember where the place that he came from was, he burst out, "I just wish I could remember where I come from, all the people from my past, everything. Its like you have a name on the tip or tongue, but you just can't say it." Percy fumed out his anger.

Dakota opened her mouth, then closed it. "I'm sure you'll remember stuff eventually. Reyna told me that you already remembered one girl from your past." she said smiling.

Percy glared at Dakota. "Are you teasing me?" he demanded.

"Nope, just trying to get some spirit into you. You should cheer up, you have a home here, and once you remember your friends, Lupa might let you go find them."

_Might_. Percy didn't like _might_. And he didn't have a home here. He didn't belong here, around the Romans. They were supposed to be his enemies. The good part was that they weren't killing him. How long will that last? he thought.

Percy had expected more dreams, but none came. Although he wanted really badly to learn more about his past, it was good to sometimes get a good night's rest.

The next morning, Percy tagged along Apollo cabin's second legion to have pegasus riding lessons. The Apollo kids weren't very good with horses, so they had some problems. Like getting kicked in the chest or head by the leg of one of the winged horses. Yeah. Or thrown off while in the air.

But Percy had no problems with the pegasus. One nearly scared him out of his wits when it spoke in his mind. And yet, once he got over his shock, this was another thing he felt he had done before. How frustrating that he didn't remember!

_Hello, Lord_, it said, bowing its head. _Do you see these kids? They don't treat us very well._

"Um high." Percy replied once he had realized that he could talk to horses. Great skill, right? "How come I can talk to you and they can't?" he asked.

Another pegasus answered,_Your father created us. Those Apollo foals have nothing to do with that._ He cocked his head. _Do you not know that?_

"I feel like I should," Percy muttered. Something was coming back to Percy. He imagined a pure black Pegasus, though he didn't remember its name.

_Would you like to go for a ride?_ the first pegasus asked. _I'd much rather take you than these dimwits_.

"Um, yeah, sure." Percy replied nervously. "As long as I don't fall off."

_I'm sure you won't, Lord. _the pegasus replied. _Your father created us, so you should find that riding us pegasus is quite easy. Climb on._

Percy swung his leg over the brown stallion. He took off immediately, and Percy knew that the pegasus was right. This _did_ come naturally to Percy. The pegasus flew him around the entire campus, and Percy saw that most of it was woods. Probably stocked with all sorts of monsters for the campers to chase. Suddenly Percy realized that that's what Reyna, Mark, Dakota, and Bobby must have been doing when they found him.

As they landed, one of the Apollo kids asked him, "How are you so good with pegasus?"

Percy shrugged. "Cause my dad created them, I guess. Or he created horses. I don't know, but they're close enough."

After lunch, Reyna came and found him and they took Hazel and Bobby with them to see if they could try and find a monster. The routine seemed pretty similar to Percy, as if he had done this at the other place where he came from. Probably. He decided that where he came from must be a camp, like this, but probably not year round. The ways of the Romans were a lot stricter than he was used to, so that's what he assumed.

"Anybody see anything yet?" Bobby called as they ventured deeper into the forest. They were spread out with about ten feet in between each of them, and were proceeding forward slowly and quietly, so as not to alert monsters of their presence.

"No," and "Nothing." were the answers. Eventually they gave up and went back towards camp to eat dinner. Nothing stopped them. And so that was a typical day at Camp Legion.

Slowly, over the next few months, Percy started to get accepted into the society. His memories also started coming back, but slowly, and he didn't tell them to anyone, not even Bobby or Reyna, and especially not Lupa. He told Hazel some things, but not much.

Percy learned the Roman way of fighting with a sword, but it didn't suit him, so he continued to practice on his own in the Greek style. He also kept the orange t-shirt he had been wearing when he got here, and he never took off the beaded necklace with those strange clay beads. He knew it was important and was a symbol of where he truly belonged. Even though he made good friends and soon he wasn't treated as so much of an outcast, Percy never felt truly at home. He knew that once he remembered exactly where Annabeth and his other friends came from, he would go looking for them and apologize for worrying them. But the location never came back to him. Not for a while, anyways.

**Thx for reading! Plz review! Next chapter will be 6 months later again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is now the same time as Annabeth's and other Camp Half Blood people's POV (six months after Percy's disappearance and Jason's appearance) Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Reyna

Reyna woke up feeling refreshed and happy. It was about six months after Percy's arrival, and he wasn't that bad a guy. But sometimes, Percy reminded her of Jason. Some people who knew thought it was stupid, but Percy kept all his stuff from the past, like his shirt and some necklace he was wearing, with him. Reyna could understand that he wanted some link to his past. Some part of her didn't want him to remember anything, but recently he had been distracted during lessons, and Reyna could guess that he had remembered something, or a part of something, and was trying to put it into something whole. But she didn't want him to leave, which she knew he would when he remembered where he came from. Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to have a little crush on Percy.

Reyna shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at her alarm clock. It read, 10:06. Wow, she had slept in. There was only half and hour of breakfast left!

Reyna hurried down to the pavilion to find it almost empty, most people were already training. She scarfed down a quick breakfast and ran to find Percy, Hazel, Bobby, and Dakota. She wanted to go monster hunting.

"Hey what's up?" Percy asked when she found him. He was feeding the pegasus. Rumor was that he could talk to them, but Reyna didn't know whether or not to believe that.

"Want to go monster hunting?" she asked. "I'm thinking Hazel, Dakota, and Bobby can go with us."

"Sure," he said, feeding one last apple to the pegasus, and they quickly found the other three. Hazel was at the archery range (no surprise), Bobby was at the forges (again, no surprise), and Dakota had sword practice.

They set off into the forest, Reyna leading. Soon the group heard a rustle in the trees. Everybody froze.

"Surround it," Reyna whispered. "When I give the command, charge."

The group spread out. Reyna ended up with Bobby on her left and Dakota on her right. The rustling was definitely coming from in front of them, in the middle of their circle.

"Now!" Reyna yelled. They charged into the center, only to collide into each other and almost get shishk-a-bobed by one another.

"Dude!" yelled Bobby indignantly. "Watch it, you almost ran me through!" he was yelling at Percy.

"Way to state the obvious," Dakota smirked.

"Where is it?" Reyna shouted, furious. "I'm sure we had it surrounded!"

"Um, guys?" Hazel said nervously, and pointed up.

Sitting on the branch of a large tree was a monster. But it wasn't a monster that was normally stocked in the woods. Sitting on the branch was the Hydra.

"Scatter!" Reyna yelled, just as it breathed fire downwards onto them.

Everybody ran in different directions. Percy ended up behind the monster with Reyna next to him. She nodded, and they both charged before it could turn around. Percy took a stab at its foot, distracting it while Reyna climbed up its back. She knew that if she sliced any of the heads off, two more would regrow. But Bobby didn't. The heads were flailing around in all different directions, and Reyna planned to stab it at the base where all the heads came together, which she figured would be a weak point.

Bobby was on the ground, and he rolled away as one head tried to smash him. Instead, the head smashed into the ground next to him. Before it could raise the head, Bobby raised his sword.

Reyna saw what was happening and shouted "Bobby, NO!" but it was too late. He sliced off the head, looking triumphant. Then terrified when two more heads grew back. Reyna thought, _serves him right_.

"Bobby, you just opened a monster donut shop somewhere!" Percy yelled.

What the heck? Reyna didn't have time to ponder.

But Reyna's loss of concentration cost her, and she slipped just as the reached the spot she wanted to stab, and had to hang on to one of the necks for dear life.

"Reyna!" Dakota yelled, while dodging another head. "Hang on!" _No shit. I wasn't planning on falling to my death_. Reyna thought as the head tried to fling her off. Then Reyna had an idea. If you cut off its head, then two more grow back. But what if you stab its neck? Would the head die?

Reyna tried it, and to her luck, it worked, but not in the way she expected. Reyna thought that just stabbing the neck of the head she was on was going to make the neck bleed and injure it, but instead, the whole neck and head turned to dust, and suddenly there was nothing to hold on to.

"Reyna!" Hazel's voice this time. Just as she thought she was going to hit the ground and get splattered into Reyna pie, she felt another body slam into her and break her fall. She groaned and turned over to see Percy lying a few feet away. Thankfully, though, he got up and went over to her.

"Um Reyna, you all right?" he asked her. Reyna tried pushing herself off the ground, but she felt as if her left shoulder had been twisted. She must have landed on it funny and gotten it dislocated. She stood up anyways, and what she saw made her gasp in horror.

In the place of where she had stabbed the neck were now two more heads. Was there no loophole? Reyna groaned.

"You could let us take care of it and maybe later see if Hazel had anything for your shoulder." Percy said doubtfully, thinking that Reyna was groaning because of the pain in her shoulder.

"No way." Reyna gritted her teeth through the pain, and charged at the monster's back again. Again she climbed up the spine, it was harder this time because of her shoulder, but she reached the base of the necks and drove her sword hilt-deep into the monster's body.

The hydra was a big monster, so, just as Reyna had expected, it took a few moments to disintegrate. She had just enough time to run back down the length of the monster before it dissipated completely.

"Well." Dakota said, blowing some hair out of her face. "That was exciting." The others nodded.

"I think you dislocated your shoulder." Hazel said, who was inspecting Reyna's shoulder.

They walked back to camp and Reyna and Hazel went towards the infirmary, while the others went to their cabins to get cleaned up, and then to lunch. Hazel gave Reyna some ambrosia, and her shoulder instantly felt better. What Reyna _hadn't_ been expecting was for Hazel to yank her arm so hard it nearly popped out of its socket.

"OW!" Reyna gasped. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was resetting your shoulder." Hazel replied. "Nectar or ambrosia can do that, but you would burn up before you got enough." What Hazel said was true. Too much nectar or ambrosia for a demigod, and they'd turn to ashes. Literally. Hazel gave Reyna some nectar to drink. The pain subsided.

"Want to go get lunch?" Hazel asked casually.

Reyna glared at her for a moment, then realized she was overreacting to Hazel. Hazel had just fixed her shoulder, hadn't she? "Sure," Reyna replied. "If we're not already too late."

They were just in time. After Reyna finished lunch, Hazel suggested that she go to her cabin to rest for a little bit. Part of Reyna disagreed, but the other part knew that Hazel was right. What would be the point in dislocating your shoulder a second time that day?

But something strange happened as Reyna was heading back to her cabin. Far away in the sky, she saw a black speck hurtling towards them. When Reyna realized it was a boat, a _flying_ boat, what she understood was that the people in it were enemies attacking the camp. The boat was hurtling straight towards the central area. It was seconds away before Reyna got over her shock and yelled, as loudly as she could, "ATTACK!"

**Thx for reading guys! Plz review! (I think u know who the people in the boat are lol) **

**Tell me if you don't like cliffhangers, personally, I like suspense. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thx to those who reviewed! Sry it took long to update, I was away for the long weekend. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Piper

Piper stumbled to her feet. The boat had just landed, but thankfully, she hadn't gotten knocked out. The others were grumbling and getting to their feet as well.

"Sorry." she heard Leo mutter as he walked by her. Then, louder, "Everyone ok?"

"We're fine L-" Annabeth started to say, then she got a glimpse of something outside the ship. Her eyes widened. "I- I think Jason should get off first."

Piper looked out of the boat. There were people in Roman battle armor, with swords, spears, and all sorts of weapons gathering around the boat. And they were wearing purple t-shirts. The Argo II had landed straight in the heart of the Roman Camp. So much for not posing a threat.

Jason, seeing this as well, nodded. Leo unfolded the staircase which led down to the ground, and Jason stepped forward, followed closely by Annabeth, who's eyes were already darting around the assembled campers. Probably looking for Percy Jackson.

"Hold your fire!" Jason shouted. The only reason that the Romans hadn't seen them yet was because of the dust that had been blown into the air when they landed, but now it was clearing.

"Jason!" one girl called. "OMG, its Jason!" another voice said, and as the message got relayed around the clearing, people started shouting.

Jason looked a little embarrassed, and he walked towards the people who were crowding around him.

Annabeth, however, had no time for greetings. She jumped off the staircase and started looking around frantically, not even bothering to explain herself. Suddenly, she froze. A girl's voice behind her said, "Draw your weapons, and you're dead."

Piper moved so that she could see the girl. She looked a lot like Annabeth, with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was holding a sword to Annabeth's neck.

"Woah, woah, hold on a second." Jason made his way over to them when he realized what was happening. "Um.. Reyna right? Yeah Reyna, you do _not_ want to fight her. She's really good." Then to Annabeth, "Hold on a second, Annabeth. we're here to make peace."

Annabeth's face was contorted in anger, and she looked like she wanted to draw her knife, turn around, and stab Reyna in the stomach. But thankfully, she listened to Jason.

But Reyna didn't seem to trust Jason. "Is this where you've been all this time, Jason?" Reyna asked. "With these pathetic Greeks? Why did you run away?"

Annabeth went for her knife, but Jason caught her arm. "I didn't run away, Reyna. Juno wiped my memory and plopped me into their camp. Its been coming back, little by little, and I remember a lot now, especially now that I'm here." Reyna looked confused. Obviously, the Romans hadn't figured out where Percy came from. Or Percy didn't tell them. Either way, Piper and the rest of Camp Half Blood was one step ahead of this place. But where was Percy?

Reyna shook her head. "I don't care which it is, she's an enemy and she has to be dealt with!" Annabeth went for her knife again, but then another voice intervened.

"Get your sword away from my girlfriend's throat." Piper couldn't see who was speaking, but it was a guy, and because he said "girlfriend" and because Annabeth's expression changed from anger to shock and recognition and then pure happiness, Piper guessed that the guy was Percy Jackson.

Reyna sighed and lowered her sword. As she stepped away, Piper saw a guy with his sword raised. Obviously, he had threatened Reyna by putting _his_ sword to her neck, but why had Reyna stepped away? She didn't seem like that kind of person, but maybe Percy was better than her at sword fighting.

Annabeth whipped around and rushed at Percy, nearly knocking him over from the force of her hug. He slowly lowered his sword and hugged her back. He looked happy, so Piper guessed that he remembered Annabeth.

Annabeth broke away and started feeling Percy's face, as if trying to make sure he was really there. "Do you remember me? All you alright? What happened?" and on and on. She had tears in her eyes.

Percy laughed and said, "Yes, of course I remember you, Annabeth, its been six months, and I've remembered a lot. When I first got here there was nothing, but its been coming back to me." He smiled and they hugged again. "But wait." Percy continued, frowning. "How did you know my memory was wiped?"

Piper turned her attention towards Jason. But what Percy said made her question what these people meant to Jason. He was talking to a bunch of people, Reyna included. If Percy remembered Annabeth, then had Jason remembered some girlfriend of his? Was their relationship in danger?

She didn't have time to ponder, though, because eventually Jason turned around and relieved Piper and Leo from their awkwardness just standing next to the broken ship. "Hey, everybody, listen up!" Jason yelled, standing next to Piper.

"I'd like to introduce Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, or in our case Venus, and Leo, son of Hephaestus, or Vulcan!" Jason paused and looked at Annabeth and Percy, who were still talking and laughing. "And that's Annabeth, daughter of Athena, or Minerva!" Jason yelled.

Piper noticed Reyna's eyes narrow. Judging from how much she looked like Annabeth, she was probably also a daughter of Athena. Then Piper made a mental note to call the gods by their Roman names while in the camp, as the Romans were probably much more fierce than the Greeks.

"What is this?" Piper heard a hiss, and turned to see a huge silvery gray she-wolf walking towards the group of assembled campers.

Jason gasped. "Lupa" he said, bowing. Piper looked around, and saw that all the other campers, including Percy, were also bowing. Leo, Annabeth, and Piper followed their examples.

"Jason?" Lupa growled. "Have you been at Camp Half Blood for the past six months?" There were confused murmurs around the group, but Piper saw Percy and another girl exchange looks.

Jason nodded slowly. "Lupa, if we may find a place to get settled, I would like to explain how I ended up there, and how Percy Jackson ended up here." Lupa glanced at Percy, who had his arm around Annabeth and was waiting for Lupa's decision.

"Very well." Lupa replied. "Praetors and cabin heads, along with the newbies, come with me." And with that, Lupa set off towards the huge house that was sitting on the hill.

**Plz review! I'll get the next chapter out asap!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sry it took so long to update, but its finals week and I wuz busy! Anyways, schools almost over so I should be able to update more frequently. Meanwhile, enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Hazel

Hazel sat at the table with Piper, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy across from her. The Praetors were there too, along with the assisting cabin heads (2nd and 3rd in command). So Hazel had been right. There _was_ another place for demigods other than Camp Legion. Except it was for Greek demigods.

Percy had laid some more trust in Hazel and told her about his memories of another place. He always said that the location and more details about where he came from weren't revealing themselves, as if somebody was blocking that information from him. Hazel had been able to deduce that the camps were kept apart because Greeks and Romans were enemies, and she had done some research and learned that they were separated after the Civil War. She also got the sense that Percy hadn't told her everything he had been remembering. She knew that she wouldn't have.

"Lupa," Jason started nervously. "I don't remember everything, but I know why I don't. And I know that Percy doesn't remember his past for the same reason." Percy frowned at Jason at these words, but didn't say anything.

"Gaea is awakening. Her giants are rising. Our separate camps can't fight them separately. Juno switched the camp leaders so that we could learn of each other's existence. She wiped our memories, because if she hadn't both me and Percy would be dead right now, because we are supposed to be enemies. And the camps would stay separated." Jason paused.

"But Jason," Lupa said. "I have already figured this out. At least, where Percy was from. I knew the moment I saw what he was wearing." Percy looked uncomfortable as everybody stared at him, but now he was wearing the purple t-shirt of Camp Legion. Then Annabeth reached into his shirt and pulled out a beaded necklace with four beads on it.

"I always wondered what they meant." Percy whispered. "I never remembered how I got them." He looked at Annabeth, and Hazel noticed that she was wearing a similar necklace, but with more beads and a ring on it. As Hazel looked closer, she realized that four of the beads on their necklaces were the same.

"Anyways," Lupa continued, "I sense that there is another reason that you came here. Not only to retrieve Jackson, but to do something else. What is it?"

The four that had come on the boat exchanged glances, and Hazel suddenly had a bad feeling about something.

"Is it about that prophecy?" she asked before anyone could answer. "The one about the seven demigods?" Hazel looked from one Greek demigod to another, and then to Jason. Meeting her eyes, he slowly nodded.

Lupa sighed. "And you four, along with Percy, are five of the demigods, I suppose?" she asked. Annabeth nodded. "Do you have any clue who the other two will be?"

Jason spoke up. "I think it should be Reyna and Bobby." he said.

Annabeth stared at him. "I thought you didn't remember much about the people here." she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Jason shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't tell you guys _every_ time I remember something. I think I remember just about as much as Percy. So, technically, my closest friends. Everyone I else I know names and faces, and maybe a little about their personality."

Reyna looked slightly uncomfortable. "I don't know, Jason. Nobody has gone on any quest in the past six months, so I don't know who would be qualified."

Annabeth smiled, a bit sadly, Hazel thought, and said, "Well, the real world is where you find out if you're any good or not, isn't it?"

Percy stared at Annabeth. "You told me that on our first quest, didn't you?" Annabeth nodded, looking happier than ever. Hazel thought that Reyna would be upset that Jason seemed as close to Piper as Percy and Annabeth were, but if she was, she didn't show it.

Reyna sighed. "I suppose I should go." she answered. "Although I really wish we were going to Rome, not Greece."

Leo put up his hands. "Ah, but Rome isn't the birthplace of the gods, now is it? Greece is." he said with a smile.

Reyna opened her mouth to shout, probably something about not insulting her people, then closed it when Hazel said, "Bobby, are you going?"

"Heck yeah!" Bobby replied. "I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Hazel was slightly disappointed, she had wanted to go too, after all. Maybe if Reyna decided not to go...

"Hey, guys." Hazel began. "We have two Vulcan kids and two Minerva kids. Shouldn't there be only one of each god? You could use an archer..." Hazel trailed off, smiling sweetly at Reyna and Bobby.

The last person who Hazel expected to say it said it. "Ha ha ha nice try Hazel. But the more strategists the better." Mark of the Mars cabin was leaning back in his chair leisurely.

"Trust me, I don't think that only us seven are going to save the world. Otherwise, why would Hera make us come to each others camps? I'm sure your help will be needed later on." Piper said, but Hazel got the impression that Piper was only trying to make her feel better.

Hazel turned hopefully towards Bobby anyways, but he shook his head. "I agree with Piper. I'm sorry Haz, it'd be great to have you along, but I'm sure we'll se you soon enough." Hazel sat down resignedly. Annabeth and Piper were giving her sympathetic looks.

"Fine." Hazel announced her defeat. And with that, the meeting ended.

**As always, thx for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! (and this time I rly mean it) plz review!**

**ps, i tried to submit the next chapter, and it said something about a 15 chapter limit, but i know some ppl who have more than 15 chapters in 1 story... can somebody tell me how to get around that? thx!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter! I hope u enjoy!**

**Thx to those who reviewed!**

Chapter 16: Reyna

A _girlfriend_. Jason had a _girlfriend_. Just her luck. As Reyna walked away from the meeting, she remembered how Jason had acted around Piper, the Venus child. Well of course someone like _her_ could get him, Venus children were good at that. Jason and Reyna had been pretty close friends, and on their way to starting a real relationship. But then Juno just had to intervene and wipe Jason's memory and make him moony-eyed for some girl he didn't even now. How convenient.

"Reyna, wait up!" someone shouted. Reyna wiped away the tears that she could feel coming and turned. Bobby was coming towards her.

"What do you think Lupa is gonna do about Annabeth and Leo and Piper?" he asked. _Piper_. Just hearing the name made Reyna's mouth taste bitter. But she cleared her mind and turned

to Bobby.

"I don't know. They'll probably want to get out of here as fast as possible." Reyna replied. She planned to make their stay here, especially Piper's, _very_ uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Bobby replied. "I'm just nervous about the quest. _And_ I just found out that I have a Greek demigod for a brother. And probably a bunch more. Its not exactly the best news." Bobby made a face.

Reyna nodded in agreement. "Yep, the Greeks are definitely not the first people to choose to be your ally, are they?" The Greeks, like Reyna had said earlier, were weak and pathetic. And Jason had thought that Reyna couldn't take Annabeth down in a fight. She would prove him wrong eventually, one way or another. Reyna could tell this journey was going to be rough.

Leo

Lupa asked the four who had come on the Argo II, along with Percy, to stay and talk to her for a moment. They decided that the Vulcan cabin would help Leo fix the boat, and while that was happening, some tents would be set up for them. One for Annabeth and Piper, and another for Leo. Jason, obviously, would be moving back into his old cabin.

Once they left, Annabeth turned to the group and said, "We have to contact Chiron." Leo nodded in agreement.

Percy looked confused for a moment. Then a spark went off. "Oh, Chiron! I- I've remembered him, but I haven't really given him much thought." Percy withered under Annabeth's accusing stare.

Then she relaxed. "There's my Seaweed Brain." she said, smiling. "Percy, do you know where there's a river? So we can make a rainbow?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's one a little ways in the woods." he answered.

When they got there, they found that Percy didn't need to do any freaky water power stuff, because the setting sun and the mist from the river was already making a pretty stable rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Annabeth said, throwing in a golden drachma. It dissolved in the rainbow. "Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth continued.

The image shimmered, and they turned to see Chiron at the Big House in full centaur form, standing on the porch and looking out at the camp.

"Chiron!" Annabeth shouted. He turned, and he smiled with relief.

"Annabeth! I see you are safe! And Percy! How are you, my boy? What do you remember?" Chiron asked, still smiling.

"A lot of things, actually." Percy smiled back. But there's only one person in this camp I've trusted enough to tell about what I've been remembering."

"What about Lupa?" Chiron asked. "Does she know anything?"

Jason nodded. "When we arrived, we went to tell Lupa about what Ju- Hera had done. She said that that was what she suspected ever since Percy arrived here." Jason paused. "She said it was because of what he was wearing." Jason turned to Percy. "What were you wearing when you got here?" he asked with a frown.

Percy thought for a moment, then said. "Those orange t-shirts you guys are wearing, but with the words scratched out. And this necklace." Percy paused and said, "I know that this Camp Legion shirt and this necklace shouldn't go together. Its wrong. I can feel it. Now I know why." He looked at the ground sadly.

Chiron said, "Well, I'm glad you've been remembering things, Percy. But I must ask you this. Do you remember the prophecy about seven demigods?" Chiron searched Percy's face for recognition.

Slowly, he nodded. "Yes, I do. When they told me that they had heard the same prophecy here, I remembered it." Annabeth studied Percy's face, but Leo didn't know what she was looking for. Then he remembered that the oracle at Camp Half-Blood was a girl about Annabeth's and Percy's age. Was that what she was worried about?

Annabeth said, "Chiron, we've found the other two demigods who are going with us, but no one here has gone on a quest for a while, so we have no way of knowing if they're the right people." she seemed worried.

"Who are their godly parents?" Chiron asked. Leo and Annabeth exchanged looks, and Leo knew that she was thinking the same thing as he was. Neither of them wanted a half-sibling, especially Roman, with them.

Piper noticed their uncomfortableness and answered, "a girl named Reyna is a daughter of Athena, and a guy named Bobby is a son of Hephaestus." Leo and Annabeth slowly looked back up at Chiron.

"I'm not sure that's the best plan, though." Annabeth said. "We need as much help with the ship as possible, Leo and Bobby, and we also need strategists. But if we're going to be in the sky, we could use an archer." she finished.

Chiron considered for a moment. "I think that you have a good group. Yes, an archer would be good when you're in the sky, even in the sea, but I think that you are all perfectly capable of fighting with weapons other than bows and arrows. You can't count on one person to always do all the work." he said. "Besides, most monsters would want to get in close to kill you."

Annabeth nodded, but everybody could tell she was disappointed. She obviously did not want Reyna on this trip with her. Leo thought it would be cool to get a chance to know his half-brother, but if he tried starting to take charge of how the ship was run, Leo would have something to say about that.

"I must go." Chiron continued. "I have an archery class to teach. I will tell the camp that you have reached the Roman camp and will be back soon and on your way to Greece."

"Um, about that..." Leo started. "We kind of crashed the ship, so it might take a week or two to fix."

Chiron sighed. "All right, but be quick. The longer we wait, the stronger Gaea gets. You must sail to Greece soon!" And with that, he wiped his hand through the message, their connection to Camp Half-Blood was cut off, and they were left in the hands of people who were supposed to be the enemy.

**Dun dun dun! Ill have the next chapter posted up asap, but in the meantime, PLZ PLZ PLZ review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**what will happen now? read and review!**

Chapter 17: Annabeth

She had found him, she had found her Seaweed Brain! Annabeth didn't think anything could spoil her faith now. She wanted to get away from the Roman camp as soon as they found Percy, but Leo had told her that fixing the ship would take at least a week. Annabeth's thoughts went a little bit farther than _Oh, well_.

She pulled Percy back as the others left from the river side to go back to the main area of camp.

"Percy," Annabeth started. "what have you told these people? About what you remember? About your past?" she was anxious of his reply, if he had given away too much information, then they might have hurt him, even killed him.

"I've only told one person about the more important stuff I've been remembering." he said. "I didn't even tell Lupa that I was remembering another place for demigods."

Annabeth decided that this was ok. "Who did you tell?" she asked. "Is it that Reyna girl?"

Percy shook his head. "No, its a daughter of Apollo, Hazel. I figured she was the one to tell because her dad is the god of prophecy and all that." he finished.

Annabeth nodded. That made sense. But then why was she still so worried?

"Did you tell her where camp was?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Again, Percy shook his head. "All I remember is that its somewhere on the northern East Coast." he looked at her. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, its in New York." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth," Percy began, narrowing his eyes at her, "why are you asking me whether or not I've told the Romans what I remember?" So he didn't understand. After spending six months with these people, Percy still didn't realize that the Roman demigods were much more war-like than Greek demigods. Annabeth had known and understood that when they first figured out where Percy was, way before the Argo II was even built. Losing your memory did that to you.

"You haven't realized, even since you started remembering Camp Half-Blood, that the people here are much more fierce, disciplined, and war-like? You haven't realized that they would kill you instantly if they knew you were a Greek demigod?" Annabeth sighed, other people's lack of logic always amazed her. She wondered what it was like having a godly parent other than Athena.

"I guess I knew, somehow, because only one person knows that I'm a Greek demigod, Hazel. And I guess Lupa had been suspecting it all along as well." Percy sighed. "Let's head back toward camp, people will be wondering where we went."

"Yeah, ok." Annabeth said. _I'm just glad that you're still the same old Seaweed Brain_. Annabeth thought.

When Annabeth and Percy got back to the camp, Annabeth found Piper and Reyna arguing. Reyna looked murderous, and was plugging her ears while Piper tried to talk to her. Annabeth understood immediately that Reyna didn't want to be a subject of Piper's charmspeaking.

"Hey, guys what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, trying to sound casual, though she could guess what this was about. Percy drifted off in the direction of the cabins.

Reyna turned to Annabeth and said, "Stay out of it! Its not your problem! This Venus freak is trying to charmspeak me!" Reyna finished angrily, still holding her ears.

"I'm not!" Piper yelled back. "I just want to explain that he remembered this place only a week after he came to our camp! He remembered you, even though he was friends with me!" Piper could be pretty darn scary when she wanted to be.

"Yeah? Is it really just _friends_? Did he really remember all that?" Reyna sneered. "How do I know that you haven't charmspeaked him into telling anyone that if they asked him, and now you're trying to charmspeak me into believing you!"

"Woah, guys calm down." Annabeth had to intervene. "Piper would never charmspeak anyone just to get close to them. She's not that kind of person."

"Thank you, Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed. "Jeez, Reyna, you-"

"NO!" Reyna yelled over Piper. "I can't trust you Greeks, I don't care if Jason or anyone else does, but I certainly can't!" she fumed. "We were separated for a reason, and now you come out of the blue and say, 'Trust us! We're your friends, even though we fought very violently in the Civil War!' Why should I trust you, in battle or as friends? You're pathetic weaklings, and you know its true."

Annabeth tried to control her temper. Getting into a fight now was exactly the opposite of what they wanted to achieve. She continued to remind herself that to defeat Gaea they needed the Romans, and tried not to listen to Reyna and Piper arguing. As they were arguing, Annabeth saw Jason sitting on a bench not far away, his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. She was pretty sure Jason wasn't supposed to hear this. It was almost funny, seeing him watching them and them not knowing it, until Reyna grabbed Piper by the shirt and yelled in her face, "LEAVE! ALL OF YOU! WE DON'T NEED OR WANT YOU HERE! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING, FROM FRIENDS TO TRAINING!"

Jason stood up, but Annabeth was already there, pulling them apart. Both kicked and fought at each other, but suddenly Lupa was there, yelling, "ENOUGH!"

Piper was still fuming and giving Reyna murderous looks, but Reyna stood stock still, staring at Lupa. Lupa looked between her and Piper, and said, very softly, very dangerously, "Come with me, both of you. Annabeth and Jason, you come too." Piper and Reyna hadn't noticed Jason standing a few feet behind them. Both girls turned a little red, but nobody said a word as they followed Lupa to her cave.

Settling down, Lupa continued in that dangerous tone, "Now, girls. Would you mind explaining yourselves?"

Both started talking at once, so Lupa hushed them and asked Annabeth what had happened. Annabeth explained all that she had understood from what she'd heard, which was that the two were arguing about Jason, and when she was finished, Lupa asked Reyna and Piper, "Is this true?"

They slowly nodded, faces a little red, and Reyna stepped forward and said, "Lupa, I meant no disrespect to our visitors, I just wanted to talk... about- things... and the Venus kid here overreacted a little.

Piper, still enraged, started, "DISRESPECT? You meant no DISRESPECT?" Piper asked incredulously. "You're the one who started it! You-" and again Lupa interrupted her.

"Reyna, Piper, I'm afraid that a punishment will be needed to teach you how to properly treat our guests. Not grab them by their shirts, I mean." she added that last part looking at Reyna. Reyna looked like steam was going to come out of her ears. "But," Lupa continued, "as you will be leaving in about a week, I will simply set you on kitchen duty for breakfast and dinner until you leave. Now all of you should leave me."

Annabeth exited the cave, the voices of Piper and Reyna starting to argue again ringing in her ears. She reached the pavilion where people were gathering for dinner, and went over to Percy.

"It looks like our little trip won't be as easy as we thought." Annabeth said quietly. Percy sighed, and they sat down to eat dinner.

**thx to those who reviewed last time! plz review again, and thx for reading! ill have the next chapter posted soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thx to those reviewers out there! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Jason

Jason hadn't expected Piper and Reyna to last that long together. Piper had just been trying to be friendly at first, starting a conversation. When they first stared arguing it had been friendly enough, but by the time Annabeth had come, they were getting violent. Jason had been wary of Piper and Reyna meeting for a while now. He knew that Reyna hadn't been his girlfriend, but he had remembered enough to know that they had really liked each other.

Jason walked into the pavilion and sat down alone at the Jupiter table. A few minutes later, Lupa walked in.

"Settle down!" she howled, her voice a little fiercer than usual. "As you can see, we have the arrival of three Greek demigods with us, but they will not be treated as enemies!" Annabeth, Piper, and Leo were sitting at small table set up in the corner of the pavilion. People glanced at them suspiciously, as if trying to see if they were spies, while the three tried to look insignificant, but to Jason they just looked nervous and anxious.

"Also," Lupa continued, "As you can see, Jason Grace has returned to our camp!" Everybody already knew, but a great amount of cheering went up. Nobody got up, Lupa would probably punish them if they did, but the noise was deafening. It was Jason's turn to try and look insignificant.

After dinner, when Reyna and Piper where done helping with the dishes, Jason caught up with Reyna.

"Hey," he said. "Reyna, I remember you, and a lot of things we did. I remember Bobby, and Hazel, Dakota, Gwen. Please don't be mad at Piper because of that. I don't want you guys to be enemies, and I don't want to have to choose sides. Please be kind to Piper. I'll ask her the same thing for you later." Jason hoped he didn't sound like he was pleading.

Reyna studied him for a moment. Then she sighed. "Jason, all I know is that when you got back today, you were friends with Greek demigods. They are supposed to be our _enemies_. And not only friends, but one of them is your _girlfriend_?" she shook her head. "I'd have cooperated if they didn't get in the way. I'm only going on the quest because I haven't had one for so long. I almost don't want to go, because of your new _friends_." she started to turn away.

Jason didn't understand what was going through Reyna's head. "Reyna, when I woke up on a school bus, that's what Piper and Leo they told me! They were fooled by the Mist! As for the prophecy, we _have_ to work together. Its the only way. If we turn against each other, then you're right, there's no way we're going to cooperate." Jason wanted to push some sense into this girl. What did she have against his friends?

Reyna just sighed, "Alright. But don't expect me to treat them like they're my best friends. I don't know what you think, but I don't want to trust them, as allies, as friends, or anything more." she turned and ran towards her cabin.

_This is a lost cause_. Jason thought, and headed back to his cabin.

That night, Jason dreamed what seemed to be flashes of a battle. It was in Athens, somewhere close to the Parthenon, and there were things exploding, forests burning with Greek fire, and the sound of swords clashing together. Jason also heard whispers around him of voices he didn't recognize. They kept saying, "Hurry! Hurry!"

Percy

Percy still couldn't believe that he was seeing Annabeth again. By this time, he had remembered pretty much everything, and a lot of what he had done had been with her. And now she was here.

Percy left her with Piper and Reyna and headed towards the woods behind his cabin. Eventually he came to a small tool shed. Inside were swords, arrows, javelins, spears, and a bunch of other weapons and tools. Percy walked to the corner of the room and opened a big chest. Inside, under a bunch of really old, abandoned armor, was a notebook and a pencil. Percy took it out and sat on the chest, flipping through it. Inside he had wrote down people who he remembered, places he remembered, adventures he had had. He had tried to draw some of the things that he remembered, like people and places, but he really wasn't that great an artist.

He kept this notebook to remind himself that he had had a life before coming here, and that there were people he needed to see. He didn't keep it in his cabin, because he didn't want somebody to unexpectedly walk in on him a see him flipping through the book. Barely anybody ever came in here.

Finally he flipped to a page where there was a picture of him and Annabeth, paper-clipped into the book. They were standing arm in arm in front of a big blue house, four stories high, kind of like the one here. He had found this picture in his pocket a few days after coming to Legion Camp.

Percy sighed. So their arrival proved it. This picture, along with the fact that there were suddenly a bunch of Greek demigods in the camp, proved that Annabeth hadn't been fooled by the mist about him like she had told him Piper and Leo were about Jason. Proof that there was another camp, for Greek demigods, where he had had his home before coming here.

In the distance, Percy heard the bell ring for dinner. He quickly put away the notebook and rushed towards the pavilion, cautiously creeping back around his cabin. Bobby had almost caught him going towards the little shack once, and he had had to make up some story about a run-off pegasus. That had been a close call.

Percy stopped in front of the pavilion when he saw Reyna and Piper arguing. He didn't want to get involved. Quickly he passed them, and Annabeth caught up with him and said, "It looks like our little trip won't be as easy as we thought."

Percy nodded. If Reyna and Piper weren't going to get along, then they had a problem. Reyna was very, very fierce and aggressive in her fighting, but Percy knew enough about daughters of Aphrodite to know that Piper would cause some problems too.

At the start of dinner, Lupa made the announcement about Annabeth, Leo, and Piper, and about Jason being back. Expect for that, and the Roman camp being exited about Jason being back, dinner went surprisingly calm.

As he was heading back to his cabin, Annabeth caught up with him. He noticed Jason and Reyna talking a little ways away. He wondered if Jason remembered her.

"Hey," Annabeth said. "There was a capture the flag game scheduled for tonight at camp." she said.

Percy smiled. "I remember that the first time I played, you almost got me killed with your plan."

Annabeth just smiled. Then, as she was looking towards the forest, she became serious and said, "Have you guys heard anything about Gaea's threat here? I mean, before we came?"

"No." Percy said. There had been nothing to suggest another war was coming. There _had_ been a few earthquakes, but Percy had thought that that was his dad mad about something or other. Had he been wrong?

"What are we going to do?" she asked sadly. "This is way worse than Kronos. And there's only seven of us going to Greece. How can we possibly beat Gaea and her giants?"

Percy stared at Annabeth. He remembered enough about her to know that she wouldn't just give up like that. She usually tried to find loopholes in the enemies' plans, and she would always make her own plans about how to deal with something like this. She was even better than Reyna. Percy decided to try and calm her down and work things out in the morning. "Hey," he started. It felt strange to be comforting her again, after all this time. "We're going to be fine. Besides, we'll have a lot of time to think on the way there. And as Bobby and Piper said at the meeting, I'm sure there will be more people helping us in the end."

Annabeth nodded and walked towards her tent, where Percy could see Piper unzipping the entrance flap.

**That's chapter 18! Plz plz plz plz review! I want to know how im doing. Hope u liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sry it took so long, I was busy, but now that school is over I should have even more time! Enjoy!**

**By the way, I was thinking that for annabeth, before she found percy, a good song to fit how she was feeling is "taking over me" by evanessence. Look it up!**

Chapter 19: Leo

"No, not there! No, no STOP!" Leo shouted, and a son of Vulcan put down the piece of wood he was about to attach to the Argo II. It was the day after they had gotten to the camp, and Lupa had let Leo begin reconstruction on the boat immediately.

"Can't you see that that board won't fit in that space?" Leo asked "Jeez!" They definitely had better builders at Camp Half-Blood.

"Well," the guy sneered, "why should we want to help you? The only reason we're doing this is because Lupa ordered us to!"

"I don't suppose you want us to stay here either do you?" Leo shot back. The guy scowled at him and put the board in the right place.

Thankfully, not too much of the boat had been destroyed. Only the bow, or the front of the ship had been broken when the ship crash-landed. There was also a hole in one of the sails and in the side of the ship where the cannonballs had hit. Mostly, the only thing they had to do was replace the wood. The problem was, they couldn't reuse any of the broken wood, and there weren't too many boards just lying around. Leo had sent a few people into the forest to cut down some wood (with Lupa's permission), since there wasn't a hardware store anywhere close by.

As he turned towards the ship again, Leo suddenly understood what Khione had said about him and Piper being from Camp Half-Blood, and why the Romans would think the Greeks united with the giants, at least if they had lost to her that night at the Wolf House. They had only delayed the problem. He hadn't given Khione that much thought since they returned from the quest, with shipbuilding and training, but he knew now that Khione's plan had depended, and still did, on Legion Camp and Camp Half-Blood being enemies or allies.

After lunch, Lupa ordered Leo and the Vulcan cabin to take a break from repairing the Argo II.

"But we have to leave soon!" Leo protested. "We're running short on time, we need to get to Greece as soon as possible!"

Lupa shook her head. "It is not good to be focused on only one thing at a time. You must train as well, because almost everyone you will meet will want to kill you." she started walking away, then turned back to look at Leo. "I do have your best interests at heart, you know. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait." she walked away.

_Great._ Leo thought. _I work six months on something, and then I'm not even allowed to fix it when it breaks. _A nagging voice in the back of his mind continually said, _Festus, Festus._ _Shut up_. Leo told it.

When Leo got to the colosseum, he found Mark waiting for him.

"Hey cous" Mark said casually. "You have a weapon? Lupa told me to help you practice."

_I don't need anyone to help me!_ Leo thought. But then he said, "Thanks." He then pulled his hammer out of his tool belt. He had a sword, but right now he wanted to see if these guys got any hammer training.

"No sword or spear or something?" Mark raised his eyebrows. "That's not going to do you much good in a fight. Against monsters or anything."

Leo gritted his teeth. The two were liking each other less and less. "Yeah." Leo said. "I'll stick with this for now." Then he swung the hammer, and Mark jumped out of the way.

Leo used the momentum of the hammer to swing it up and bring it down towards Mark's head, and Mark parried it with his sword, but it was clear that Mark wasn't used to his enemy having such a heavy weapon.

Leo was starting to feel good about himself, pushing Mark farther and farther back towards the bleachers, when Mark turned and ran up the first step, then did a back flip over Leo's head, landing behind him.

"Yeah," he said. "Bet they don't teach that where you come from." Mark swung his sword at Leo, who blocked it with his hammer, but the hammer didn't have the reach of a sword, so he barely managed to push Mark's sword off. Mark jumped back and twisted his sword under Leo's hammer, forcing him to drop it. Mark had won. Or so he thought.

"Where do you stand now?" Mark sneered, pointing his sword at Leo's throat. Leo just smiled and pulled another hammer out of his tool belt. Before Mark realized what was happening, Leo had knocked the sword out of his hands and had his hammer raised above his head.

"I stand," Leo said. "Above your standards."

"I'll get you for this." Mark snarled, then picked up his sword and walked out of the arena. Leo picked up his other hammer and shoved them both back into his tool belt. Mark wasn't the first kid of Ares to not like being beaten.

Reyna

Reyna stared at the colosseum, where Jason and Piper were heading to go practice. Piper had a dagger, but Jason had a borrowed sword. Reyna wondered where he had lost his weapon, a coin that could turn into a sword, a lance, or a bunch of other weapons.

Reyna followed them into the colosseum. She passed Mark on the way, who looked very, very angry, as if he had just been beaten in training. When she got to the colosseum, she saw Jason and Piper talking to Leo. Leo saw her, and Jason and Piper turned around to face her.

"Hey," Reyna said. "Any of you guys want to fight me?"

Piper smirked. "Bring it on." she said, drawing her dagger.

Reyna pulled out her sword, and they started. Reyna made the first move, trying to get under Piper's guard, but Piper deflected her strike with her dagger. Reyna had always preferred a sword, but she had been trained to fight with and against many different weapons. Piper then rolled and tried to stab her side, but Reyna used her blade to stop Piper's stroke. Before Piper came up behind Reyna, Reyna hit Piper's hand with the but of her sword and knocked the knife out of her hand. Reyna had won.

Piper picked up her dagger and backed away. "You fight well." Reyna said. "For a daughter of Venus."

Piper looked outraged. "Excuse me? You think that I'm obsessed with perfume and makeup? Cause I'm not! Don't hold grudges against me or my siblings!"

For a moment, Reyna wanted to do what she said. Then she cleared her head. "Don't you dare try charmspeaking me again." Reyna said coolly, then walked out of the arena. She wished Piper wasn't here. She was just getting in the way! Sure she could charmspeak, but if that was all she could do on the quest, then she was no good! Reyna didn't want to believe that Piper was part of the prophecy.

**Thx for reading! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**SO sorry about the long wait, i was camping this weekend so i couldn't update. well, anyways here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 20: Annabeth

Annabeth pointed her sword at Percy's throat. It had been a few days since they had come to Legion Camp, and she wanted to see if he had gotten any better at sword fighting since he had disappeared. A little better, but they were still about equal.

"I win." Annabeth said, smiling.

Percy got up and said, "Yeah, well, if we were in a real fight you wouldn't, cause I'm all immortal remember?" he said.

"Not completely." Annabeth said. Percy shrugged, and they walked out of the arena towards where Leo was fixing his ship.

"How's it going?" Percy asked him, looking up at the almost fully repaired Argo II.

"Almost done." Leo said. "Two more days and we'll be ready to go."

"Really?" Annabeth asked. "I thought it was going to take four more days, at least."

Leo shook his head. "Lupa agreed to let the Vulcan cabin take more time off training than they were when we first started."

"Great!" Annabeth replied happily. She was really anxious to get back to camp, she didn't know how much longer she could stand this place.

"Hey," another voice said. "You guys need something to pass your time? We could go monster hunting."

Annabeth turned around to find herself looking at a girl with mischievous upturned eyebrows. A Hermes kid feature.

"Sure, Gwen." Percy replied. "Coming, Annabeth?"

"Course I am, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

It ended up they were going not only with Gwen but also with Sam, son of Hecate. Annabeth knew that he would have all kinds of magical tricks up his sleeves.

They went into the West Woods, and eventually came to a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Suddenly Percy tensed, then relaxed. He turned to the group. "Anybody up for fighting a sea monster?" he asked. Annabeth couldn't see anything, but Percy could probably sense its presence down there.

Annabeth and Gwen scowled at him, but Sam said, "We don't keep monsters in the ocean. None of us can reach it."

"Yeah you're right." Gwen said. "Then its probably just a wild monster."

They started turning away, but then Annabeth spotted something through the trees. What is that?" she yelled to the others, and they followed her through the forest, until Annabeth skidded to a stop and held out her arms to keep the others from going over the edge.

In front of them was a trench spanning at least 20 feet, and about 100 feet deep.

"This- this wasn't here before." Gwen said in a small voice. "I- I was here with Sarah and Cody last week, and this chasm wasn't here."

"Then, how did it get here?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's see if I can find anything out." Sam said. He stepped forward, put his arms out and closed his eyes. Then he started murmuring in latin. Annabeth caught only a few of the words, like _trace_ and _origin_. She knew Greek better.

Sam put his arms down and opened his eyes, breathing hard, as if the magic had drained him of energy. "Well?" Gwen demanded.

Sam shook his head. "All I know is that something very, very old and powerful was here. And I think that that's what made this chasm."

Annabeth's mind was reeling. Was this Gaea's doing? But why, out of the blue, would she put a trench in the middle of the forest of Legion Camp? And if something had happened here, what had happened at Camp Half-Blood, if anything?

"We should report this to Lupa." Gwen said. "Maybe she'll know what to make of it." Everyone nodded, and started heading back to camp.

As the group was walking back, Annabeth was so deep in thought about Gaea and her giants that she ran right into Percy when he stopped and drew his sword.

"What is it?" she whispered, pulling out her dagger.

"I don't know." Percy said. "I thought I heard something."

Annabeth listened, but heard nothing. "I think you were just imagining it." Gwen decided.

"I could've sworn-" Percy trailed off, staring into the forest.

"Come on." Annabeth said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with the group. Percy shook his head and they walked back to camp. Nothing crossed their path.

"All right, how about me and Sam go tell Lupa about the trench?" Gwen suggested. "You two should get to dinner."

Leo

After Percy and Annabeth left with Gwen, Leo turned back to his ship. He had been surprised how quickly the Vulcan cabin was getting the ship done, two more days and the Argo II would be good as new! Leo had made sure that the job wasn't hasty and was well done, that was the most important part. They needed a ship that was well done and repaired, otherwise what was the point of getting it done quickly?

He took down the sail and examined the hole in it. Bobby came up to him and said, "We can have Reyna or one of her siblings fix that. Their mom is the goddess of weaving."

Leo considered this. "Yeah, but I could also rebuild the hole with some light metal so that its stronger than it was before." he paused. "But I guess I don't have time for that, do I?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Depends when you want to leave." Leo wasn't sure if Bobby wanted them to leave, then remembered that Bobby was coming with them.

Leo sighed, scooped up the sail, and walked towards the Minerva cabin. He knocked, but nobody answered. They were probably all training. He peeked into the colosseum and saw Hazel, who was Praetor, just finishing up practice with a few of the older kids.

"All right, great, everyone. Next time we'll work with lances." she saw him standing there and walked over to him. "Hey Leo." she said. "What is it?"

"Actually, I was looking for Reyna. Well, any Ath- Minerva kid will do."

Hazel nodded towards a girl that was a little younger than Leo, talking off her armor as she walked away. "That's Claire." Hazel said. "She doesn't hold grudges like Reyna does, so I'm sure she'll be happy to help you."

Leo said his thanks and caught up with Claire. "Hey." he said. "Claire, right?"

The girl nodded. She had pale blue-gray eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. "You're Leo, right? You came in that boat?"

"Yeah, um, listen can you help me with this?" he showed her the sail. "Your mom is the goddess of weaving, so I thought you could help me patch this up?"

Claire smiled. "Help you, or do it for you?"

"Um.." Leo started, but she cut him off.

"Yeah sure I'll do it, it won't take that long, and I have a free afternoon today." Claire took the sail from him and walked back to her cabin.

"Thanks!" he called after her. She waved her hand to indicate that she had heard, and then Leo turned and headed back towards the boat. That's when he saw Gwen and Sam running past him at full speed.

**as always, plz review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thx to those who reviewed! Btw, I have a new story up, also Son of Neptune, but what else could have happened to Percy. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Gwen

Gwen and Sam ran towards Lupa's cave. Lupa hated it when the campers didn't tell her new information ASAP, and she got really mad when she found out campers had kept it from her.

They arrived at Lupa's cave, gasping and panting. "Lupa?" Gwen called into the dark entrance.

"Come in," Lupa's voice answered.

They walked into the cave and bowed. Lupa was pacing around the small area, which Gwen knew was only the entrance part of Lupa's cave. There was another small corridor, but nobody knew how many more caves branched off of it or where it led.

"Lupa," Sam started. "Annabeth, Percy, Gwen, and I were in the forest looking for something to hunt. A little ways away from the cliffs in the West Woods, there was a huge chasm." Sam paused for breath.

Lupa looked up at them, curious. "Go on." she said.

"I was there with Sarah and Cody last week, and it wasn't there." Gwen continued. "Its as if someone just took a huge dagger and cleaved a chasm in the middle of the forest. We have no idea how it got there."

Lupa stopped pacing. "Was there anything else?" she asked.

Gwen and Sam exchanged looks, and Gwen said, "When we were standing at the cliffs, before we saw the chasm, Percy sensed a sea monster in the ocean below. Then Annabeth spotted something, which was the chasm. And as we were heading back towards camp, Percy thought he heard something in the woods."

Sam spoke up. "I did a little magic, and I think that what he sensed was some sort of presence. And when I tried to find out how the chasm got in the middle of our forest, all I got was something very old and very powerful."

Lupa said, "I assume Annabeth has already figured this out, but it may be Gaea trying to get demigods out of her way. You are the only ones who can stop her." Gwen got the feeling that Lupa knew a lot more, but then again, Lupa was always like that.

Lupa looked back up at Sam and Gwen. "Do either of you know how close the Argo II is to getting finished?"

Gwen replied, "About two days, and then they can go." Lupa nodded and dismissed them.

Once they were out of the cave, Sam turned to Gwen and said, "How do you think this is going to play out? I mean, we all know there's going to be a war between Gaea and us. But only 7 demigods to beat her? I just don't get it."

Gwen sighed. _I don't either_. she thought dejectedly.

Piper

Piper was heading towards dinner when she saw Gwen and Sam coming out of Lupa's cave. She caught up with them and asked, "What's up?" Hopefully some people in this place didn't hate her.

Gwen looked at her and said, "We think Gaea is attacking the camp."

"What! How?" Piper was shocked. Gaea was growing in power faster than she had realized.

"There's this huge chasm in the forest." Sam answered. He told her what Lupa suspected.

"Well, then, we have to leave soon!" Piper said. Leo was pretty close to finishing the boat. But then she thought about how Gaea, through Enacleadus, had tricked her and almost caused her to betray her friends. If Gaea was influencing anybody here, and there was some plan to get rid of Legion Camp, then they needed to stop Gaea, soon.

Piper sat down at the small table that she was sharing with Leo and Annabeth. She was about to ask them if they heard about the chasm, when the ground started to shake, violently.

"Earthquake!" somebody yelled. People started shouting as they climbed under their tables, but the shaking didn't stop. From her spot, Piper could see Percy with his eyes shut. He looked like he was trying to concentrate on doing something.

Percy opened his eyes. He had a look of terror on his face. Piper didn't understand why.

Suddenly, everything was still. People started shouting, but Lupa silenced them quickly. "We will have a meeting!" she yelled. "NOW!"

All the Praetors and cabin heads got up and followed Lupa towards the house. Reyna stopped and motioned for Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper to come too.

Percy spoke first. "Lupa, when I tried to stop the earthquake, I didn't sense that my dad was causing it. It was something else." _Something else_? Piper thought. _Do you mean Gaea_?

Lupa nodded. "I'm afraid my suspicions are correct, then. If Gaea gets any stronger, she will have the ability to destroy this whole camp." Lupa turned to Leo. "You must leave in two days, as you said. No later." Leo nodded.

"Yeah, first the chasm, then the earthquake… What's next?" Gwen asked.

"Chasm?" Jason turned to look at Gwen. "What chasm? Where?"

"In the middle of the forest, by the cliffs." Gwen replied. "It wasn't there last week, and we think it was Gaea's doing."

Silence. Then Hazel spoke up. "This is worse than we imagined! What are they going to do once they get to Greece? I mean, I know that's the plan, but how are you alone going to be able to stop anyone?"

Everybody stared at Hazel. Hazel, who always tried to stay positive, was saying that they didn't have a chance. And all the Apollo kids here could sense something about the future.

"We will go to the Parthenon." Annabeth said. "I don't know what, but there will be something there." Jason gave Annabeth a curious look, but nobody but Piper seemed to notice.

George, the oracle, said, "You should be prepared for anything. Monsters, giants, even Gaea herself." Piper wondered if he knew exactly what would happen. She didn't want to find out. That may just scare her out of going, and she knew she was needed for the quest.

"All right then." Jason said. "Gaea is attacking. We set sail in two days. I think- I think the war has begun."

**Hope that was good! As usual, plz review, and see my other story! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait! Anyways, I'm leaving on an RV trip to Oregon on Friday for a week, so I won't be able to update. I'll try to get one more chapter in before I leave. But anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Annabeth

"All right, is everyone on board?" Leo called. He and the Vulcan cabin had finished fixing the Argo II, with metal reinforcements.

Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Bobby, and Percy waved to the campers on the ground as they took off. Annabeth hoped that the trip back to Camp Half-Blood would be safer that it had coming here. It probably wouldn't be.

When Legion Camp was out of sight, hidden in the trees, Annabeth walked over to the side of the ship. From this height she could see the bay, the Golden Gate Bridge, and Mount Tam. That place brought back bad memories.

Percy walked over to her and took her hand. "You know we won't have to go back there ever again, right?" he asked her. Annabeth smiled and nodded, so happy that she was back with Percy again.

About an hour later, as it was starting to get dark, Bobby said nervously, "Um, guys?"

Annabeth followed his gaze and saw a group of harpies, demon women with talons and feathery wings. They were following the boat, and there were at least 20. Usually, harpies weren't too aggressive, but a lot of them at once would be difficult to fight off.

Everybody drew their weapons. Leo put on the speed. It didn't do much good, though, the harpies were almost caught up to the Argo II.

"We could use an archer now." Annabeth heard Piper mutter. Annabeth agreed with her. She was also sure that Piper would have liked Hazel along rather than Reyna.

"Time to do some fancy flying!" Leo yelled. "Everybody hold on!" Annabeth grabbed the rail that ran along the inside of the ship just as Leo tipped the ship forward into an almost vertical dive. When he pulled up again, Annabeth looked behind them and saw that he had confused the harpies a little bit, but they were still coming after them, pretty close to the ship.

"They're still on our tail!" Reyna yelled at Leo.

"Hold on I've got a few tricks!" Leo shouted back. He pressed a huge button on the control panel next to the wheel and a chain net flew out of the back of the boat, spinning as it went. A few unfortunate harpies got tangled in it and went down, but the rest were still in pursuit.

The harpies where now flying along the length of the ship. Leo pulled up, again almost throwing everyone out of the boat. But this time, the harpies had been expecting it, and they went up with the ship. Annabeth slashed at one that was flying right next to her. It dodged and hissed, "Die!" then lunged. Annabeth whipped out her knife and stabbed it in the stomach.

She looked around at everyone else. They each had at least two harpies on them, except for Leo. She saw a harpy that was flying down towards Leo, trying to hurt him with her claws.

"Leo look out!" Annabeth shouted. She was too far away to help, but thankfully Leo got a hammer out his tool belt and brained the harpy. Annabeth let go of her handrail and finished it off before it could recover.

"Leo, keep your mind on driving, I'll keep them away." Annabeth told him. He nodded and put on another burst of speed. Five harpies swooped down on her, and Annabeth tried to keep them away with her dagger in one hand and her sword in the other. But they were attacking her from all directions. The only thing on her mind was to keep them away from Leo, because otherwise the whole ship would go down.

"Annabeth!" she heard somebody scream her name, Percy, maybe? She couldn't see anything through the feathery wings that kept flapping around her. Behind her, she felt Leo vanish. Quickly she turned around and saw him battling with a harpy, talons against a hammer. The wheel and the controls had been left without anybody to manage them. Even now, Annabeth could feel the ship starting to tip forwards.

"Somebody grab the wheel!" Leo yelled. Annabeth saw Jason half-run and half-fly past her and fend off a harpy that had been trying to get a hold of the wheel.

She continued to keep away the harpies that were surrounding her. Another one had joined the ones surrounding her, and they were smart enough to make sure the Celestial bronze didn't touch them. Annabeth managed to disintegrate one of them, but the others just kept cutting her arms and face with their talons. Annabeth knew she couldn't keep this up much longer, she was getting tired, and everybody else was battling their own harpies, so there would be no help.

_I need to protect my friends._ Annabeth thought. _I will _not_ let these demons beat us_. That would be a stupid way to die. The world seemed to slow down around Annabeth. She stabbed, hacked, and slashed, and eventually she only had one more harpy to deal with.

But Annabeth was really worn out now. And this harpy seemed the smartest of them all. The harpy swooped away and pointed her talons straight at Annabeth. Annabeth would've rolled out of the way, except that Leo was at the wheel again and if the harpy hit him, then they would lose one of their seven demigods too early, and the ship would probably crash.

Annabeth raised her sword in front of her face, but those talons were awfully huge. She was pretty sure the harpies at camp weren't this vicious. Just as the harpy coming at her was about to slice her face open, she felt the boat deck disappear from beneath her feet and felt something holding the back of her shirt. She felt herself rushing upwards, and she watched as the harpy wailed in dismay of losing her prey, falling behind the vertically ascending boat. But the hand that was holding on to her shirt let go a little to early. She thought she heard somebody shout her name. Annabeth barely had time to register the huge pole that was about to hit her in the face. Then everything went black.

Percy

"Annabeth?" he said, shaking her shoulder. They had gotten rid of the harpies when Leo had pulled the vertical ship trick. Leo had told them that Annabeth had been right behind him, keeping harpies away while he steered, and he grabbed her when he pulled the ship up. Percy had been holding onto a side rail, and he saw Leo lose his grip on Annabeth a moment too early, while the ship was still straightening out, and then she had crashed into the mast and blacked out.

They were still on the deck. "Quick, get some nectar and ambrosia." Percy tried to stay calm, but Annabeth's forehead was bleeding, hard, and her breath was shallow, as if something was blocking the air flow.

Piper got some nectar out of her bag, which she had smartly kept in her cabin, so it hadn't fallen out during Leo's crazy tricks. As Percy dribbled some nectar into Annabeth's mouth, Reyna felt her chest.

"She has a few broken ribs." Reyna announced. "She probably hit that mast face first."

Percy tried to stay calm, but Annabeth wasn't stirring. He dribbled some more nectar into her mouth. Nothing. Percy didn't want to risk any more. He was about to try and wake her up, but then she coughed violently and tried to sit up.

"No, no, Annabeth you need rest." Percy said, dizzy with relief. She tried to say something, but it seemed to be hard for her to breathe. She lay back down and looked up at him weakly.

"Wh- what ha- happ- ppened?" she managed to choke out.

"You- you slammed into the mast and broke- broke a few ribs." Percy answered quietly, squeezing her hand. Her return was weak.

Annabeth tried again to say something and sit up, but Reyna pushed her back down and fed her another spoonful of nectar. She even had trouble swallowing it, maybe it had something to do with her ribs?

She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Percy took Annabeth's hand and squeezed it again, trying to comfort her. He had just got her back, so he didn't want anything happening to her. She squeezed back, but again, it was very weak.

"I think you should rest." Percy said to her softly, as everybody else went back inside, and Leo took the wheel again. He tried to pick her up, but she shook her head and tried to stand.

"Annabeth," Percy started, "You're already hurt. You don't need to hurt yourself more." Annabeth just sighed and let Percy pick her up and carry her into her room. Once he put her down, she closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep immediately.

"Good night, Annabeth." Percy said softly, and left the room. On the deck he found everybody else tending to their own wounds, mostly just cuts from the harpies' talons.

"Hey Percy." Jason looked up, then frowned. "I thought you were all immortal and stuff." he said. "They shouldn't have been able to scratch you."

Percy looked down at the cuts on his arms. They were small and faint, but they were there. "I- I don't understand." he said. He had bathed in the River Styx, and he was pretty sure that the curse of Achilles didn't fade.

"I think I do." Reyna said smugly, coming up to him. "If monsters really do reform right after we kill them, like Leo and Piper and Jason told me, then maybe your immortality is also breaking the rules and leaving you." she paused. "Plus, people coming back from the dead would definitely confirm that."

Percy tried not to worry about it too much, he would just have to fight like he did before the Titan War, and try and remember that he wasn't invulnerable anymore.

On the opposite side of the deck, Bobby was wrapping his arm in a bandage. Leo didn't seem to have too many injuries, he had been driving and Annabeth had been keeping the harpies busy. Piper and Jason just had a lot scratches, but none of them were very deep. Reyna didn't seem to have too many injuries either.

Thankfully, there were no more monster attacks that day. Every once in a while, Percy would go down to check on Annabeth, but she was asleep every time. He brushed the hair out her face, and headed back up to the deck.

Leo had set the Argo II on autopilot, and everyone was sitting around the table (which they had put back into place) eating a gourmet dinner of to-go chicken chow mien.

"Sup?" Leo asked as Percy sat down.

Percy shrugged. He was about to ask where they were when suddenly Jason tensed. "Something's com-"

He never got to finish his statement, though, because suddenly there was a blinding white light, and then pitch black.

**Ooh… cliffhanger! I love making those. Review, I'll read the reviews when I get back. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, im back from my RV trip! It was pretty fun, just cramped. Anyways, thx so much to reviewers, and here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 23: Reyna

Reyna blinked the light out of her eyes. There had been a blinding flash of light, then pitch blackness. She looked around. She was still standing in the same exact place, but it seemed like the middle of the night instead of sunset.

"What- what happened?" Piper asked.

Reyna shook her head. Nobody had an answer. Everything seemed the same, other than the fact that it was now the middle of the night. Reyna wondered if they had all been knocked out for a while, but her watch still said that it was 7 in the evening. She looked down over the side of the boat, but couldn't see any city lights. She hoped that was because they were passing over some countryside.

Percy went below deck, probably to check on Annabeth. He came back up with her leaning on him.

"Did you guys see- see that?" Annabeth asked. Everybody nodded.

"What was it?" Piper voiced everyone's thoughts.

"It wasn't Gaea." Annabeth said weakly, sitting down on a chair.

"What do you mean?" Reyna demanded. "That's who we're fighting, isn't it?"

"No." Annabeth continued. Her voice seemed stronger now. "That was magic. Strong magic. I don't know who, or why, but somebody is trying to stop us. It may be under Gaea's command, or it may be completely different."

After a long silence, Bobby asked, "But before that strange light, it was sunset. Now it looks like the middle of the night. How does that work out?"

This time, even Annabeth shook her head. Percy said, "We should contact Chiron or Lupa, see if they noticed anything or if that magic was directed just at us."

"There's nowhere to make a rainbow here now." Jason pointed out. "We'll have to wait until morning." Everybody agreed, and decided that they would go to sleep and try not to worry about what had just happened too much. But how could they not worry about it? Reyna wanted to find out exactly what had happened, and who did it, and why. And then she'd have to have a serious talk with them.

Thankfully, Reyna had no dreams that night. She got up the next morning to see light streaming through her window. Ok, so they hadn't crashed into some midair cave or something.

On the deck, she found Leo and Bobby already up. Leo was bending over some fancy instrument on which he kept changing dials and flipping switches. Bobby stood next to him.

"Hey guys." Reyna said, startling them both. "What is that?" she nodded towards the machine.

"I'm trying to figure out where we are." Leo said. "Maybe that will help explain the flash from yesterday." That made sense. Hopefully they were still flying over the U.S., and not someplace in Africa or something.

"That's strange." Leo said, frowning at his machine.

"What is it?" Reyna asked. "Please don't tell me we're in China."

"No, we're flying over Nebraska, right on course." Leo replied. "I guess whatever that flash thing was didn't affect our location. I don't think it had anything to do with slowing us down or anything either, because this is where we were supposed to be at this time in the morning."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Bobby asked.

"Course it is." Jason had just come up onto the deck. "So there's nothing about our date or location to suggest what that flash did?" They had started calling the strange light from last night a 'flash.'

"Nope." Leo shook his head. "Let's hope it doesn't happen again. I don't know what it is, but that just makes it seem more dangerous."

Reyna agreed. They didn't need any more enemies. Then she realized that she was always telling herself that. All demigods probably were. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, Reyna wondered what it would be like to be a mortal, and not worry about super-powerful beings and monsters and Titans taking over the world at any moment. Must be nice.

That's when Piper, and Annabeth, supported by Percy, came up to the deck.

"You guys haven't figured anything out?" Piper asked. Everybody shook their heads. Reyna felt a twinge of annoyance towards Piper. She hated Piper's know-it-all attitude. Children of Minerva were much smarter than children of Venus. Reyna forced herself to get her mind back to the conversation. She couldn't afford to be distracted.

Bobby was saying, "-over Nebraska, where we should be, we don't know what the flash did, if anything." Nobody else had any more theories, so they rode in silence, heading towards the place where Greek demigods learned to survive. The Argo II continued on, slowly making its way towards Camp Half-Blood.

Piper

Piper stared out at the Atlantic Ocean in the distance. Two days had passed since they had left Legion Camp. Surprisingly, no more monster attacks had occurred, and they were almost back at Camp Half-Blood. She imagined that she could see demigods and satyrs playing volleyball, Chiron teaching archery, cabins competing against each other in training, using swords and spears and all sorts of deadly weapons. Piper didn't know why, but she missed camp more than she realized. Maybe because it was her first real home, where people actually payed attention to her. Her dad had gotten better, but he still didn't have that much time for her.

"How much longer?" Percy asked Leo. He was probably anxious about seeing his old camp again.

"About an hour." Leo replied, smiling slightly. He was probably thinking the same thing she was.

"How long are we going to stay there before we leave for Greece?" Reyna asked. Piper could see in her eyes that she didn't want to be in the company of a bunch of Greek demigods for a long time. But then again, that had been true with Piper and the Roman demigods. _Well._ Piper thought. _She gets to see how I've been feeling._

Annabeth shrugged. "Not long, probably. A week at the longest. Then we really have to go. There's no time to waste." Reyna nodded in approval. Piper glared at her. Reyna glared back.

After another twenty minutes or so, the ship started to descend. If she was looking in the right place, then Piper could see the trees of Camp Half-Blood.

"I'll land in the canoe lake." Leo said. "I don't want the ship to break again." Nobody said anything, but Reyna nodded. Piper could almost see her thinking, _At least some Greeks can think._

Pretty soon they could see the climbing wall, the sword arena, the pavilion, the big house, and the canoe lake, coming up fast below them. Piper heard a conch horn sound. If it was announcing their arrival or dinner, she wasn't sure. The Argo II landed in the canoe lake rather smoothly. Piper could see people starting to gather.

That's when the yelling started. "PERCY!"

**Yeah, that was kind of short, but ill have the next chapter up soon. Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter! Oh, has anybody seen the new harry potter movie? Is it good, cause im going to see it this weekend! **** anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Annabeth

Annabeth smiled and squeezed Percy's hand. Then the ship landed smoothly, thought with a rather big splash, and she saw people running towards them. She could already hear people yelling their names, especially Percy's. Leo opened up an extended ramp so that they didn't have to swim, and Annabeth got off the boat first, with Percy right behind her. She stepped aside as people barreled into him, demanding if he remembered them.

"PER-RCY!" Grover bleated and gave him a huge goat hug.

"Hey, G-man." Percy said, smiling. "So what's going on?"

Grover stared at him. "What's going on? _What's going on?_ Percy you've been gone for six months! What do you think is going on?"

Percy was about to answer when he nearly got crushed by Tyson, his half brother who was a Cyclops, also hugged him. "You are ok?" Tyson asked.

"I'm fine, Tyson." Percy said. Annabeth let them say hello again and turned to see Chiron and Rachel walking towards them.

"Well, it seems we have a home-coming to celebrate." Chiron said, smiling. He always tried to act professional, but Annabeth could tell that he was more relieved than he was letting on that Percy was safe.

"Hey Percy." Rachel said, giving him a casual hug. Annabeth didn't feel threatened. She didn't have to worry about Rachel anymore. Besides, as oracle Rachel wasn't allowed to get "distracted."

"Never thought I'd see you again, punk. I thought the Romans had taken care of you properly." Clarisse had come up behind Annabeth. For a moment, Percy looked confused, but then recognition crossed his face.

"Hello to you to Clarisse." Percy replied. "Thank you for not trying to squash me into a pulp." he paused. Clarisse was about to say something, but then Percy continued, "You couldn't if you tried." And she couldn't. Not just because of his invulnerability, but because Percy was generally better at sword-fighting than she was.

"Anyways!" Chiron yelled, silencing the crowd. "I am pleased to see that you have returned safely." then he looked at Reyna and Bobby, who were standing next to the ship, just as Piper and Leo had been when they had come to Legion Camp.

"Jason, would you mind introducing us?" Chiron asked.

Jason nodded. "This is Reyna, daughter of Athena, and this is Bobby, son of Hephaestus." Everybody glanced at Annabeth and Leo, and their siblings looked a little uncomfortable, but Jason continued, "They are from Legion Camp. We think that Reyna and Bobby are the other two people from the new Great Prophecy."

Chiron nodded. "Come!" he called. "We will have a meeting in the Big House!"

Annabeth looked around the table. All of the head counselors for every cabin were there, minor gods included. She was a little sad that Thalia, Jason's sister and a Hunter of Artemis wasn't here though. She would be glad to see Percy, and Annabeth just liked her company.

Chiron started the meeting on a positive note. "So," he asked, "how many monsters attacked you, in all, on you journey to and from Legion Camp?"

And so Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth told everyone else what had happened, Percy joining in when they were talking about the harpies. Reyna and Bobby added a few details here and there, but otherwise they didn't speak.

When they were talking about the earthquake at Legion Camp, Chiron said, "Percy, you are sure that this one was not because of your father?"

Percy nodded. "I would've sensed it." he said. "I'm positive."

"Out theory was that it was Gaea." Annabeth continued. "I mean, she is the earth." They also told Chiron about the strange chasm that had simply appeared in the forest of Legion Camp.

Nothing like that had happened here, which was news that Annabeth was glad to hear.

"All right." Chiron decided. "You should stay here only for a few days. There are some things we need to discuss, but not now. It would not be wise to stay for more than a week." Annabeth thought, _Nailed it!_ Everybody muttered their agreement and went back to their activities.

Once they were back outside again, Percy told Grover, Tyson, Rachel, and Annabeth what had been happening to him the past six months. The Romans had treated Percy kinder than Annabeth had expected. After dinner at the campfire, everybody in camp bombarded Percy with questions, but after a while, Chiron ordered everybody to go to sleep.

Annabeth dreamed about all the times she and Percy had spent together, from that underwater kiss to that last night they spent together before he disappeared. Thankfully, though, no omen dreams.

The next morning, Annabeth reintroduced Percy to Peleus the dragon, who was guarding the golden fleece. They were on the hill feeding him (Annabeth felt a bit guilty, she should be drawing out plans for what they were going to do about Gaea in Greece and how they were going to get there in the first place) but the good weather made her feel lazy.

"I think that should do it." Percy said, and turned to go back down the hill towards camp. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth was staring at something down the road from Camp Half-Blood. She wasn't sure what it was, some sort of silvery figures. As a precaution, she drew her dagger. Percy followed her gaze and took Riptide out of his pocket.

"What is th-" he never got to finish, because then there was a flash of light, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis, was standing at the base of the hill. So were the rest of the Hunters, timber wolves walking around their legs.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried, racing down the hill.

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia said, following her back up the hill. Then she stopped short. Her eyes widened. "Percy!" she cried.

Percy smiled. "Hey Thalia." he said. Thalia hugged him when she reached the top of the hill. "You're probably surprised I remember you, right?" Percy asked her.

Thalia shrugged. "Well, honestly, I wasn't sure. Last time I was here, Jason remembered some things, but I didn't know if that was the same as what you remembered." she paused. "I thought you were going to be completely memory wiped!" Thalia exclaimed again.

"Anyways, Thalia," Annabeth continued, "why are you guys here? Did Artemis send you?"

Thalia's face darkened. "Artemis helping Hera to try to convince Zeus that Hera was trapped by Khione, but Zeus is afraid that if he blames the minor gods, they will turn against him again, like they did in the Titan War. She also wanted us to check on what's going on at camp, and if there's any new information on Gaea. But having Percy back is great too!" she looked at him again, then back at Annabeth. "You didn't even tell me when you were leaving on the Argo II!"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sorry." she said. "The last time you visited was three months ago."

Thalia scowled at her, but said, "Come on. Phoebe, will you go tell Chiron that the Hunters will be staying in cabin 8?"

"Sure, Thalia." Phoebe replied, motioned to another girl, and they ran towards the archery range where Chiron was teaching archery class.

"So." Thalia started, when she had let her hunters go and get settled. "What else is new?" Annabeth and Percy told her what they knew, and what they thought Gaea's plan would be. Thalia didn't say anything afterwards, and decided to wait until they had a meeting that day.

"Thalia!" somebody called. Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia turned to see Grover trotting towards them. "When did you decide to drop by?" he asked.

Thalia shrugged. "Just now. Hello to you to, goat boy."

That day went surprisingly normal. There was nice weather, and nobody was doing anything crazy, like setting traps around a labyrinth entrance or doing border patrol because the borders were failing. It was almost too good. Part of the time, Annabeth felt as if someone was whispering in her ear, _too good to last, too good to be true_. Was that true? she wondered. Annabeth would soon find out.

**Review! with real feedback! Tell me what u think! I want to know! I'll try to update soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 25: Reyna

Reyna felt disrespected. The Greek camp was _nothing_ like Legion Camp. Their training routine wasn't as good as theirs was, and they didn't even have an organized army. Just a bunch of demigods learning to fight monsters. As she walked around camp the day after they landed with Bobby, toured around by Jason, she couldn't help but think that anyone in the third legion and up could take down anyone here. Except maybe Percy. And Annabeth, she wasn't sure about.

They got to the sword arena. Reyna wanted to give the people that were training some serious sword training. The place wasn't as big as their colosseum, and it was a little more modern.

"Yeah, and this is the sword arena." Jason said. He sounded uncomfortable. Reyna wasn't sure why. "That's the De- Ceres cabin training over there."

Reyna turned on him. "You almost said Demeter. Have you forgotten where you come from? Or did you just change from Roman to Greek, because that's what it looks like." Reyna, rather than being relieved that she was seeing Jason again, was angry at him. He had befriended the Greeks. That was enough for her to be angry. Until he gave her a good reason, she was going to stay mad.

"Reyna," Jason started, "Look, I didn't know who I was when I first got here. Once I realized that I was Roman and they were Greek, what was I supposed to do? Immediately become their enemy? They had accepted me, and yes, I had already made friends." he paused. "Juno was right. We have to work together. We shouldn't have grudges against each other just because of what aspects our parents take."

Reyna still didn't agree with him. She didn't want to fight these people, but she also didn't want to be best friends with them. Instead of saying this, she just nodded to Jason, and let him lead her and Bobby back to the Big House, where Chiron was waiting for them.

"Hello," he said, smiling. "I see Jason has given you the tour around camp. I think that I will-" he was cut off when somebody yelled. "Chiron!"

Reyna turned to see two girls running towards her. One was a little taller than the other, about 14, with dark brown hair braided down her back. The other one was younger, about 12, with dirty blonde hair, also braided. They were both dressed in jeans and silvery jackets. Reyna had a guess as to who they were.

"Ah, hello!" Chiron said. "Has Artemis sent you?"

The older, dark haired girl shook her head and said, "No, Lady Artemis is busy. We came to see if there was any news or if we could help with anything." she paused. "We didn't even know you had sent the Argo II off! Thalia was glad to see Percy."

Chiron smiled. "I'm glad the Hunters are here. We have much to discuss. Meanwhile, we will have the honorary Capture the Flag game tonight." Both girls nodded, and raced back towards the hill where Jason had told Reyna the camp border was. She had been right. The girls were hunters.

Then Bobby asked something that had just come to Reyna's mind. "Who's Thalia?" Reyna thought Jason looked a little proud when Bobby said that.

Chiron smiled a mysterious smile. "She is the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, or for you, Jupiter, and she is Jason's older sister."

Reyna stared from Jason to Chiron and back again. "What do you mean, _sister_? Jason doesn't have a sister!"

Jason nodded. "Yes I do. I think I told you about her once, that I had a very vague memory of her. We were separated when I was two, so I didn't know until I came here and saw a picture of her. And then I knew that she was my sister."

"So- so she's Greek and you're Roman?" Bobby asked.

Jason nodded. "Come on. We should find her. I want you guys to meet her." Reyna took a deep breath and followed Jason. Why did things have to be so complicated?

They found her heading towards the cabins with Percy and Annabeth. "Thalia!" Jason yelled, and started running towards her. She had black, unruly, punk style hair and electric blue eyes. Her hair wasn't braided like the other hunters, but she did have a silver circlet in her hair.

"Jason!" she yelled back. "I was just going to come say hi to you!" They hugged. Reyna found it disturbing that they looked the same age. She wasn't sure how old Thalia really was.

She smiled and said, "I can't wait to beat you all in capture the flag tonight."

"In your dreams, Pinecone Face." Annabeth smirked. "I doubt that'll happen."

Reyna wondered where Annabeth got that nickname for Thalia. She looked at Jason, but he wasn't looking in her direction. Percy noticed her look of confusion, though, and said quietly, "She got turned into a pine tree for a while." Reyna thought he was joking, but Percy looked dead serious. Reyna decided to ask him about it later.

They started heading back to camp. Dinner was pretty similar to what they had at Legion Camp, except the tables were like picnic tables, not round, and there were a lot more of them. After dinner, Chiron said, "Now it is time to welcome the Hunters of Artemis with a game of Capture the Flag!"

Leo

Leo was excited for Capture the Flag against the hunters. There were a lot more than there had been when he had seen Thalia in that cave when he, Piper, and Jason were on their quest. Now there were about 40 of them, and about the same amount of campers playing, maybe a little more. All of the campers would have played, but there were way too many. Reyna and Bobby were also sitting out.

Chiron announced the game, and armor and weapons appeared on the tables. Leo got out his hammer, but his sword was strapped to his side. He put on some armor and walked over to where Annabeth was drawing out a plan.

" -and then Will's group will be scattered in the trees. I'll take a group towards their right flank, while Travis and Connor will go to the left. We'll need a diversion in the middle- Clarisse, will you take that?" Annabeth asked, looking up at the daughter of Ares.

Clarisse snorted. "'S long as I get to play offense."

Annabeth nodded and continued. "Alright, the hunters have Zeus's fist in their territory, that's where Travis and Connor will be headed. If they don't have their flag there, my group will be waiting off to the right of the creek. I need an Apollo camper to go with them to fire and arrow or two into the sky to signal to us whether they need us to go straight to the flag or if we should head farther out to the right, around and back."

Then she turned to Leo. "If you guys have got any tricks up your sleeves, like traps you can set, set them around our flag and at the border. Make sure that you don't get surrounded."

Leo nodded, though he had kind of wanted to play offense. He had played defense last time, also setting traps, and they had won, but still, it would be more interesting to be in battle. Plus, he might get to use his awesome fire skills. Leo vaguely wondered if he could breath fire. He'd never tried it. Then he got an idea.

Annabeth was continuing, assigning people to their groups. The Apollo campers would be scattered around the creek and farther into the forest on their side, to shoot oncoming hunters. Leo had made a few trip wire arrows for them. He was looking forwards to seeing them used.

The blue team, or Camp Half-Blood, cheered, and Annabeth led their team out of the pavilion and into the woods. The flag was silver and gold and had a silvery owl drawn on it. Leo glanced at the hunter's flag and saw that it had a bow and arrow on it, along with some old mythological creatures. The flag itself seemed to glow silver.

They strung the flag between two trees above a bunch of rocks. It was pretty high up, and visible, so defense could stand right next to the rocks it was hung over and not be breaking the ten yard rule.

Leo led his cabin out into the woods a little bit. That's where they started setting traps, like Greek fire that would explode on impact, trip wires between trees, spiky camouflage mats, and Leo had even made a automatic arrow that shot when sensed something coming. He had even adjusted it so that it would only shoot hunters, and, also, when it hit, it would give out a cloud of smoke, like the kind from Greek fire. Then the defense could finish off whoever had tried attacking them. Leo put that little device, which he called "Death Shot" closer to the flag, so that if there was more than one party of hunters coming from a different direction, they wouldn't be caught off guard.

Somewhere in the distance, a conch horn signaled that the game had started. "I can't wait to kick these hunters butts!" Leo said gleefully. Annabeth glared at him, then signaled for Clarisse's group to go. Then Connor and Travis left with their group. Five seconds later, Annabeth headed off to the right with her own group. Percy was with her.

Leo waited. And waited. And waited some more. Everybody was getting impatient. A bunch of demigods with ADHD couldn't just sit around waiting for something to happen. Leo was about to take off after Travis and Connor's group to see what was happening, when suddenly there was a scream off to their left. Everybody tensed.

The sound of fighting was getting closer and closer. Then Nyssa, one of Leo's half sisters, cried, "Look!" and pointed at the sky. One arrow with a glowing tip went up into the sky, Travis and Connor's signal that Annabeth's group should head farther around the flag. Then a second arrow, which meant that Annabeth's group should get the flag now.

Leo turned back towards the sound of fighting. He left the rest of his cabin standing there and crept quickly through the trees. Then, he saw four hunters batting with three campers. They were Apollo campers, who should've been in the trees by the creek to shoot the hunters down as they came across. The hunters were backing up the Apollo campers (who were using swords instead of bows and arrows) closer and closer towards Leo, and soon they would run into a trip wire. Ten more seconds, and the hunters would have the Apollo kids down, and not only because of the trip wire.

Thankfully, Annabeth had had a plan if something like this happened, which had been very likely. Leo waited until the trip wire was a foot behind the Apollo campers, then yelled, "Under you feet!" and the Apollo kids turned and jumped over the trip wire. The hunters started after them, but the trip wire did its job, and the Apollo kids, accompanied by Leo, starting pushing the hunters back towards the creek. Eventually they turned and ran back into their territory.

"Thanks, man." Will Solace from the Apollo cabin said, breathing hard.

Leo frowned at them. "Weren't you guys supposed to shoot them down as soon as they crossed the creek?"

One of Will's half-sisters (Leo was pretty sure her name was Carrie), said, "We tried, but they were shooting back at us, and so once they got past us a few of us went after them." The others nodded. Leo looked around. At first, he didn't see anything but trees, but after searching carefully, he saw more Apollo kids sitting camouflaged in some of the trees.

The group turned towards the creek when they heard the sound of yelling and fighting. Annabeth had probably gotten the flag. Leo squinted, but he couldn't see anybody yet. Then he heard fighting from their side of the creek too, coming towards them. How could the hunters get the flag? Leo and the Apollo campers had chased them back into their own territory, and there were traps and more of his siblings guarding the flag.

"Get ready!" Will yelled into the trees. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo saw one of the Apollo girls hidden in the trees aim an arrow at the sound of fighting.

Leo, followed by Will and his siblings, ran into the trees. Pretty soon they saw Thalia running with the flag. A few Hephaestus kids were pursuing them, battling other hunters who were protecting Thalia.

Suddenly, Leo had a plan. "Hide!" he hissed to the Apollo campers, then dragged Will with him behind a tree. Carrie and her siblings dove behind other trees, ready to shoot. The Apollo kids had picked up their bows. "Do you have any trip wire arrows left?" Leo whispered to Will. Will nodded, and shot an arrow at a tree a few yards away.

Thankfully, Thalia didn't see it coming. She tripped, and the other hunters tripped over her. Leo grabbed the flag out of her hands and took out his sword. Thalia got out her hunting knife and they started to fight. Leo tried to stab her side, but Thalia parried it and they kept going. Leo was thankful that his sword was longer than Thalia's dagger, otherwise she'd be up and running with the flag again.

_Great_. Leo thought. Thalia was pushing him back towards the trip wire Will had shot from his arrow. Leo feinted left then rolled around Thalia's right, hitting her chest with the butt of his sword and sending her toppling over the trip wire again. But she just got up again and started pushing him back towards the creek. Leo chanced a glance around and saw that the other hunters were also pushing the Apollo and Hephaestus campers back towards the creek. Nyssa was battling the hunter who had the flag.

Suddenly the air smelled of electricity. Leo felt a lighting bolt hit his armor, sending him toppling to the ground, hard.

"HA!" Thalia yelled. She turned and ran back towards the creek. A few of Leo's other teammates had also been hit by Thalia's lighting, including Nyssa. Leo got up and chased after the girl who was carrying the flag, who he realized was Phoebe. The air crackled with electricity again. Leo thought that Thalia was trying to slow them down again, when Phoebe and the other hunters got hit with lighting bolts. Only Thalia wasn't affected. " GODS, JASON!" she screamed. The creek was in view, and so were Annabeth's and Clarisse's groups, still in enemy territory and also battling hunters. Piper was carrying the flag and battling a few hunters at once. Leo could tell she was charmspeaking them, because they would lower their guard for a few seconds, then get really angry when she pushed them down.

Thalia grabbed the flag from Phoebe, who was still getting up, and they ran for the creek. Leo ran after Thalia, though he knew it was hopeless. She was too far away for him to catch up in time, and Piper, on the other side of the creek with the flag, was still preoccupied. He saw arrows flying towards Thalia, but none of the Apollo campers were in the trees anymore, and it was harder to get a clear shot around the trees.

Leo had no other choice. He didn't want to hurt anyone to badly, but he raised his hand and a wall of flames erupted over the river in front of Phoebe and Thalia. But, at the same exact time, a wall of water erupted over the river too. Both fire and water was about twenty feet tall, but only five feet wide. Leo understood what was happening and lowered his flames, but Percy seemed to think the same thing and his water wall went down too. Thalia saw her chance and started across the river, only to be blown back by a huge wave, causing her to lose her grip on the flag.

Piper saw her opening and ran across the creek. The blue team's cheers were deafening as the flag shimmered, changing from a bow and arrow to a pale pink background with a dove in the middle and flowers curling around the edges.

Spluttering, Thalia got to her feet. "PERCY JACKSON!" she yelled. "CURSE YOU!"

Percy emerged from the crowd gathered at the creek, laughing. "That's the game, isn't it?" he asked. "You used your powers, I used mine." he paused. "Do you need more water?" he said, smiling.

"Or fire?" Leo suggested.

Thalia scowled at them both, then turned to Percy. "Next time, Jackson, next time." she muttered.

"And the campers win!" Chiron trotted up, smiling. "For the first time in many years!"

"Only because he's playing!" Thalia retorted, pointing at Percy.

Chiron was about to say something, then smiled. "Just don't let _this_ argument get out of control." he said, still smiling.

Thalia, Percy, and the other campers smiled. Then the smiles started to fade off their faces, as if remembering something unpleasant. Leo wondered what had happened. "All right, let's get to bed! You have a full day of training tomorrow!" Chiron yelled, covering the awkward moment. Then he clip-clopped off in the direction of the Big House.

**REVIEW! I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, im not going to be posting for another 10 days or so ****(im back on the 14****th****) because im leaving on a backpacking/staying at a cabin at a lake trip with my theater group! (its gonna be fun ****) so for now, enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 26: Jason

As he walked, Jason thought about how normal things seemed. They had just played a game of Capture the Flag. And everybody seemed to be trying to stay relaxed, but Jason could still feel the nervousness of the campers as they trained.

The morning after the game of capture the flag against the hunters, Jason came up to Reyna and Bobby, who were heading to breakfast.

"Hey," Reyna said stiffly. She wasn't looking at him. Bobby just nodded at him.

"Hey." Jason replied, trying not to let Reyna's disgust of the place get to him. "We'll go soon." Jason said. "Maybe another day or so, and then we'll be going to Greece." Jason paused, then decided that he didn't want to put up with how rudely Reyna was acting. Jason stepped in front of them and turned to face Reyna and Bobby, forcing them to stop walking.

"Look." he started. "I know you guys don't like this place, I know you'd much rather if someone else from our camp was going with us. But can you at least act as if you're ok to be here? I know you're not used to how things are run here, but its not that bad, and its not all that different from Legion Camp. We need to cooperate with Leo, and Annabeth, and Piper, and everybody else here! That's the only way to defeat Gaea! You do know that she's counting on us to rip each other apart? Well, so far, she's getting what she wants." Jason looked back and forth between Bobby and Reyna. Reyna had her eyebrows raised at him, and Bobby was studying Jason's face carefully, as if trying to decide whether or not he really wanted them to do what he asked.

"There's no point fighting with you, I guess." Reyna said, glaring at him. "But we get out of here ASAP, got it?" she pushed past him and continued up toward the pavilion.

Now Jason wanted to beat some sense into that girl, really bad. He looked at Bobby, who said, "Personally, I think you're right. She just feels betrayed, and she needs somebody to blame."

"Other than Juno." Jason muttered.

"I don't know about here, but the Roman gods don't interact with their children as much, and making enemies with a god is not the smartest idea. I mean the turn-you-to-ashes kind of bad idea." Bobby said.

Jason nodded. "Let's go to breakfast."

Bobby and Reyna had been given places at the Athena and Hephaestus table, but they sat apart from everybody else, at the end of the table, not talking to anyone. Bobby talked to his half-siblings a little bit, but Reyna didn't talk to anyone at all, not even Annabeth.

Then, as everyone was about to get up and start their daily activities, there was a bright flash and a woman was standing in front of the head table. She wore a long, sleeveless white dress. There were golden strands of cloth and jewelry wrapped around her arms. Her hair was braided and put up into a bun.

The woman turned towards Jason, then Percy. "Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, I wish to speak with you." she said.

Percy and Jason exchanged looks. Jason nodded, and they both got up and walked with the woman outside of the pavilion, a little ways into the woods.

Finally, the woman stopped and turned to them. Jason and Percy knelt. "Lady Juno." Jason said, looking at the ground.

Percy cast him a strange glance, but said, "Lady Hera."

"Rise, both of you." Hera/Juno said. "I came to tell you what is going on up on Olympus. I think you may make some good use of it."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the queen of the gods. "You.. don't.. need anything?" he asked cautiously.

Hera's nose flared. "No, you foolish boy. All I need is for you to use the information I am about to give you, as it will help you in your battle against Gaea."

"What is it, my lady?" Jason asked. He knew that the gods, especially this god, could be very temperamental.

"First," Hera started, "Zeus is keeping Olympus closed. I do not understand why he does not think that Khione was the one that tricked me. Especially since I've told him that countless times. Artemis, or Diana for you, Jason, is trying to help me. She knows what happens at night, anywhere. But Zeus is ignorant. He does not want to blame the minor gods."

"So what do you want us to do?" Percy asked.

"I'm not finished yet!" Hera snapped. "You demigods are the only ones who can convince him that what Artemis and I say is true. Once you get to Greece, there will be more demigods waiting there. They have a sanctuary on the original Mt. Olympus, and they will give you further information about how to defeat Gaea. It will take some work, but if you can convince them to tell you, then they may fight with you too. Zeus might actually do something about Gaea's threat. And the demigods who live in Greece will be able to help you convince my stubborn husband about the truth. If you fail, then the gods will not be able to help, and Gaea will wake and overthrow the gods."

Jason tried to process all this. Well, at least they weren't the only ones fighting the giants in Greece, but that was only if the demigods there agreed to help them. Jason was pretty sure that they would be fine with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo, but Reyna, Bobby, and himself being Roman, he wasn't sure how they would react.

Percy's voice brought Jason back to reality. "We will do our best, Lady Hera." Percy said, bowing again. Jason bowed too, and Hera started to glow. Jason didn't want to see her go supernova again, so he shielded his eyes. When he looked back, Hera was gone.

"Well." Percy said, looking at Jason. "I guess we should go tell everyone what we've learned." Jason nodded and the two walked back towards the dining pavilion.

Percy

Percy found the whole pavilion waiting for him and Jason to tell them what Hera had told them. After dinner that evening, Chiron called a meeting and Jason and Percy told the head counselors what Hera had told them.

"So we find these demigods," Annabeth started after Percy and Jason had finished, "and convince them to give us information about Gaea." Percy nodded. That was pretty much it.

"Well, four of you guys know Greek," Miranda from the Demeter cabin said, "So it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Yes, but three of them are Roman." Clarisse pointed out. "It'll take some work to convince them that you're not enemies. I doubt they'd expect Romans to be with Greeks."

"We have ways around that." Leo said. "Right, Piper?" Piper nodded, though she looked a little guilty at the thought of charmspeaking someone into cooperating with them.

"Look." Piper started. "I don't want to trick them into giving us information we need. I want to be able to get along with them with as little charmspeak as possible. I'm not like Medea."

Leo and Jason both got the looks on their faces as if remembering something unpleasant. "You're not like Medea, Piper. You won't have to be." Jason said.

Piper sighed and said, "Thanks, Jason." Reyna glared at them both.

"Back to these demigods." Chiron said. "So Hera told you that without their help, Zeus won't let the gods help you in your fight against the giants and Gaea?" Jason and Percy nodded. "Well, then, they are crucial to your quest. You must find them as soon as possible." Chiron said.

Percy was about to say something else, but then Annabeth said, "Rachel?" but Rachel didn't seem to hear Annabeth. Percy looked at Rachel, who was sitting next to Chiron. She was staring at the table, her eyes wide open. Suddenly she fell back against her chair and looked up at everybody looking worriedly at her.

"Rachel, dear," Chiron said, "what was that?"

Rachel slowly sat up and said, "Its going to be harder than it seems, at first."

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

Rachel looked at him, then at the rest of the table. "The demigods in Greece. Something's going to go wrong. They won't cooperate at first, or they'll pretend, or something bad. And its going to be because of Jason, Bobby, and Reyna." Rachel looked up at Jason. Reyna and Bobby, sitting on the couch, were staring at Rachel. "Because you're Roman." she finished.

"Of course." Reyna muttered from the couch. "Its always our fault, isn't it? Blame it on the Romans."

Annabeth said, "No, its not. We can avoid that, though, can't we? Maybe just Percy, Leo, Piper, and I go meet them, while Jason, Bobby, and Reyna wait on the ship or somewhere else. That could work." She looked at Rachel. "Wouldn't it?"

"No, it won't." Rachel replied. "No matter what, something's going to go wrong. I can just feel it. But you have to talk to them. Maybe Piper can ease tensions between you guys and them. But even with that, something _will_ happen, I'm sure."

"Great." Piper said. "Now what are we going to do?"

Nobody spoke. "Well, we're going to have to meet them eventually anyways, aren't we?" Annabeth said finally.

Rachel nodded, biting her lip as if trying to figure out exactly what was going to happen. "I wish I could tell you guys more about what's going to happen, but for now, this is it."

After a long awkward silence, Chiron said, "All, right, then that's it for now. Back to your usual activities!" and the meeting ended.

**Hope that was good! Btw, I've noticed im not getting too many reviews lately… what is that all about? I LIVE off reviews! So plz give me something to live on! That would be really nice! I want to know what u ppl think! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, I know I haven't updated for a while and im sorry. We have ppl visiting from europe and we were in yosemite for a few days showing them around. Anyways, here's the next chapter, so enjoy! Btw, school is starting soon, so I don't know how often ill be able to update. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will take ur comments into account!**

Chapter 27: Annabeth

Annabeth felt a sense of deja vu as the ship rose off the ground for a second time. The people on the ground were waving and shouting advice, like "Kick some monster butts for us!" Annabeth waved back, but all she felt was a sense of oncoming doom, like Gaea would destroy them in the most terrible way possible.

Once camp was out of sight, Annabeth looked out at the Atlantic Ocean stretching out before them. She had been on so many quests, and yet she felt completely vulnerable compared to what they were heading out to face. And there were only seven of them. Trying to keep everyone's mind off of what they were doing, she turned to the other six, but directed her question towards Leo. "How long is this going to take?"

Leo glanced up at her and said, "Probably about four to five days, if we don't get caught up in anything big, but we probably will." Annabeth wondered how he said it so casually.

"We should probably get some sleep, but in shifts." Jason suggested. Annabeth nodded in agreement. They had left just as the sun was disappearing behind the hills, and now it was getting dark. Besides, none of them knew what lay ahead, tomorrow or the days after that.

Leo decided to stay up for the first shift. Everybody else went below deck to get some rest. Annabeth sat down on her bed and stared at her reflection in the closet door. She looked sad and depressed, but mostly, drained of hope. She usually wasn't like that. Annabeth turned away and lay down on her back. Surprisingly, she fell asleep almost immediately.

Annabeth had the strange dream about the Parthenon again, but this time, she was at the bottom of the acropolis. She was standing on a rock watching the battle raging in front of her eyes. She could see giants and demigods, none that she knew. The demigods were losing terribly. Apparently, the gods weren't helping.

_Give up hope_. A voice whispered in Annabeth's head. She turned around, but she knew that a very strong force was communicating with her. She could feel it beneath her feet. _Give up hope, and you will avoid all the pain and suffering you would otherwise endure._

"Gaea" Annabeth muttered, imaging a huge, sleeping, earthen face. The smile in her mind seemed to get bigger when she said the name.

_Wise one, do you not see how strong my forces are? Puny demigods will not stand in my way. You are doomed. Give up now. You of all seven should understand that you have no chance._

"No." Annabeth's voice was firm and calm, and she knew Gaea was trying to trick her. Even so, her head was starting to hurt, as if the dirt woman in her brain was trying to come out.

The smile seemed to get even bigger at this. _Very well, then, daughter of Athena. Though I think we both know how this will end_. Annabeth felt the ground tugging at her, and suddenly she was falling through a huge chasm as the earth swallowed her up.

Annabeth sat bolt right up in bed, breathing hard. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Gaea was awakening faster than Annabeth had expected. She knew that the tugging of the earth had been real. The demigods fighting out there probably felt it too. But was that in the future? The past? The present? Whichever it was, she'd have to find out. In the morning, she'd discuss her dream with everybody, see what they thought about it.

Then Annabeth looked out her window and saw faint light streaming through. The sunrise. With nothing else to do, she walked up to the deck and was greeted by Bobby. He was sitting with his back against the side of the ship, using a dagger to peel of wood shavings off of what looked suspiciously like a spear tip. He looked up at her when she climbed out onto the deck and said, "Hey. You're up early."

Annabeth shrugged. "Just woke up. Decided there was no point to sleep any longer."

Bobby nodded, then looked back up at her. "No point to sleep longer, or didn't want any more dreams?"

Annabeth scowled at him. "Ha ha. Both, actually. What are you making, anyways?"

"Oh, this?" Bobby said, "It's going to be a spear tip. It has a metal base, then wood around that, then there's going to be imperial gold as the top layer."

Annabeth nodded absently, then turned back towards Bobby curiously. "Imperial gold?" she asked. "Not celestial bronze?" Jason had had an imperial gold weapon before he lost it on his quest, and his new on was also imperial gold.

"Well, imperial gold kills monsters perfectly fine, doesn't it?" Bobby said. "Oh wait, but Percy had a sword that was a different. Must have been celestial bronze. So now we know two metals that turn monsters into pixie dust."

It was funny how much Bobby was like Leo. They had similar senses of humor. And about the weapons, Annabeth knew she should have made the connection sooner. The Romans used imperial gold, the Greeks used celestial bronze.

The door opened behind Annabeth, and she turned to see Percy come out onto the deck, along with Jason and Piper. "Hey." Percy said. "Anything interesting come up yet?"

"Don't worry, Percy." Annabeth replied. "I'm sure things will get plenty interesting soon enough."

Percy shrugged and said, "We'll see. I'm kind of surprised Zeus hasn't blasted me out of the sky yet. I mean, it wouldn't affect Jason anyways."

"Closed Olympus, remember?" Piper said. "And its bad luck to talk that way."

"Yeah I guess." Percy said. Annabeth could tell that he was trying to keep everybody's spirits up. She decided to go along with it. Besides, there probably wouldn't be much more time for laughing.

That day went without event until around noon, when winds started getting really strong, buffeting the ship and threatening to throw everyone on board off.

"What's going on!" Jason yelled above the winds. Annabeth looked towards him as she grabbed onto the rail. He had one hand holding onto the rail and the other held out in front of him, trying to control the sudden winds.

"Aeolus, probably!" Piper yelled back. "Gaea is influencing him, remember?" Then the ship suddenly lurched sideways suddenly, and Piper nearly got thrown off, before she managed to grab onto the rail.

Annabeth felt the ship start to tip. She looked ahead and saw exactly what she didn't want to see.

Leo

Leo lunged back towards the wheel and managed to grab a hold of it. Then he pushed a button on the control panel, making the engine more able to make sharper turns faster and so that the ship would go faster. Not that the ship needed to go any faster.

Leo pulled up on the wheel, trying to keep the ship from tipping. The wind hitting him in the face and making his eyes sting was definitely stronger than it should have been, even at this speed.

Somewhere behind him he heard Jason yell in frustration, trying to control the ship but apparently failing. Leo barely heard him because the wind was so strong, strong enough that there was actually some air resistance, so they weren't falling as fast as they would have been without air resistance. But it was still pretty darn fast.

Leo was sure he swore at least a dozen times on the way down. Or he would have if he could move his mouth. The engine wasn't responding and had completely died out. The wheel wasn't doing much good now either. Leo knew that lightening the load on the ship wasn't an option, that would just make it easier for the winds to throw around. But if they didn't do anything, all of them would get injured, if not killed in the impact. There was some beach coming up fast. Too fast. And they wouldn't make it into the water. So Leo did the only thing he could to save as many of them as possible.

"Jason!" he managed to yell. "Grab a few people and go! We're not going to make it!"

"Leo, that will only make it worse!" Jason yelled back. Leo looked up from the controls and his body went numb. They were seconds away from crashing.

"Just go!" Leo yelled back. "If you don't, none us will survive!" Jason had a pained look on his face, but didn't argue this time. Leo glanced behind him quickly and saw that he had taken Piper and Bobby with him. The faces of Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna looked scared but determined. Leo gulped and turned back to the wheel, only to feel a sudden change in direction, then a sharp pain in his forehead and see nothing but sudden black.

**Ill get the next chapter up asap! Meanwhile, review, review, review! thx! **


End file.
